Das Mordkomplott
by Heike B
Summary: Hier geht es um Rochefort und seine Vorgeschichte aus dem beliebten Musketierfilm von Disney
1. Duell zwischen alten Feinden

_Hallo ihr, wie ihr seht, habe ich meine Geschichte jetzt auch mal hier hochgeladen. Also, es geht um den bekannten Film „Die drei Musketiere" von Disney, 1993 und die Vorgeschichte Rocheforts zu diesem Film. Beim Alter habe ich mich größtenteils an dem der Schauspieler orientiert und die Historie habe ich mir so hingebogen, dass es passt. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht all zu unlogisch. Den Film sollte man allerdings kennen, weil meine Geschichte mit dem Buch nicht mehr viel gemein hat. _

_Ich habe diese Geschichte ja schon ein paar Mal hochgeladen, auf ff.de zum Beispiel. Aber Achtung! Die ersten vier schon bekannten Kapitel sind überarbeitet worden und die kennt noch niemand, außer meine Schwester. Also, bitte lesen, sind einige Plotänderungen mit dabei._

_So, jetzt kommen meine Grüße an einige Leute hier:_

_An die liebe Maren: Ich grüße dich und danke dir für deine unendliche Geduld, deine Hilfen, deine Kritiken und dafür, dass du immer sagst, dass ich ein bisschen selbstbewusster sein soll. Ferner danke ich dir für all deine tollen Geschichten, die einfach nur genial sind. _

_An unsere Kathi: Höhö… tja, ich hoffe, du liest das hier bald… Ich grüße dich und erinnere dich an DIRK! Wir müssen uns mal wieder treffen, haben uns ja erst gestern gesehen… und wir rufen dann mal an…_

_An Jule: Es ist toll, dass du wieder hier in good old Germany bist, wir haben uns ja ein ganzes Jahr lang in der Schule nur gelangweilt. Endlich mal wieder jemand, mit dem man über Filme und sonstigen Kram reden kann! _

_An Silke, die auch gegrüßt werden möchte: Sie betont, dass sie mein erster Betaleser ist und die mir immer fiese Kommentare ranschreibt oder einfach mal aus dem Zimmer geht, ohne was dazu zu sagen... (grummel)_

_Last but not least: Ich grüße UNS, die wir alle toll sind und die beste Seite im Netz haben, auch, wenn ich bezweifle, dass das alle lesen werden. WIR SIND DIE BESTEN!_

_Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Ein Duell**

Paris im Jahre 1623

Der Hauptmann der Königlichen Musketiere Seiner Majestät Henri IV. saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer im Hauptquartier der Musketiere und hatte äußerst schlechte Laune. Man hätte meinen können, diese Gemütsstimmung rührte von der Unaufgeräumtheit des Schreibtisches her, an welchem der Hauptmann, Monsieur de Tréville, saß, doch an solchen Lappalien störte sich ein Gascogner vom Schlage Trévilles nicht. Er hielt einen Bericht in der Hand, einen Bericht vom Wachdienst einem seiner Musketiere und dieser Bericht zeichnete sich vor allem durch Formlosigkeit, Schmiererei und Tintenklekse aus.

Mit einem ordentlichen Fluch, den Monsieur de Tréville höchstwahrscheinlich aus seiner Heimat mitgebracht hatte, knüllte er den Bericht zusammen und warf ihn auf den Schreibtisch, solcherart die Unordnung desselben noch vermehrend. Er überlegte einen Moment, dann rief er in Richtung seines Vorzimmers nach seinem Sekretär. „François!"

Der schon seit vielen Jahren in den Diensten des Hauptmannes stehende Mann öffnete nach nur einem winzigen Augenblick die Tür.

„Monsieur de Tréville?" Dabei deutete er eine Verneigung an, wie stets, wenn er das Arbeitszimmer betrat.

„Holt mir Monsieur de Rochefort her, aber schnell!", befahl Tréville in üblicher Hauptmannsmanier. François nickte und verschwand sofort.

Der Hauptmann wandte sich wieder diesem unordentlichen Bericht zu, nahm ihn vom Tisch, faltete ihn auseinander und las ihn langsam, Wort für Wort, durch.

Er war noch nicht bis zur Hälfte fertig, als es an seine Tür klopfte und nach einem kurzen „Herein!" François die Tür öffnete und Tréville den Grafen de Rochefort meldete. Mit einer kurzen Geste bedeutete Tréville, dass der Herbeigeholte eintreten sollte und François machte dem hinter ihm Stehenden ein Zeichen. Daraufhin trat Rochefort ein. Er war ein dunkel gekleideter Mann, hatte dunkle, braune Haare, die ihm knapp über die Schultern reichten, und einen Lippen- und Kinnbart der gleichen Farbe.

Da sich Monsieur de Tréville wieder seinem Bericht zugewandt hatte, grüßte Rochefort stumm und wartete, dass Tréville ihn ansprach. Er rückte nur an seinem Gürtel, woran die Scheide seines Rapiers, dessen kostbarer Griff gut zu sehen war, hing. Rochefort war zweiunddreißig Jahre alt und seit sieben Jahren Musketier des Königs.

Tréville hatte nun seine Lektüre beendet und sah zu dem Musketier, der seine schwarzen Handschuhe zurechtzupfte.

„Hier, Rochefort, seht Euch das an", sagte Tréville in fast zornigem Tonfalle, während er Rochefort den Bericht reichte, der ihm soviel Ärger bereitete.

Rochefort nahm das Papier an sich und glättete es. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Unterschrift.

„Dies ist der erste Bericht, den Monsieur Porthos geschrieben hat", sagte Tréville im gleichen Tonfall wie eben, während er sich erhob und um den Schreibtisch zu Rochefort ging. „Er besaß auch noch die Frechheit, das abzuliefern."

Rocheforts Blick wanderte über die Tintenflecke. „Sein erster Bericht?", fragte er mit überraschend tiefer und rauchiger Stimme, wobei ein schmales Lächeln auf seinem ansonsten sehr ernsten Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Vermutlich hat er ihn niemandem zum Durchsehen gegeben", bemerkte er dann nüchtern.

„Nein, offenbar nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht mal einem seiner zwei Freunde, Athos oder Aramis."

„Aber Monsieur Athos und Monsieur Aramis sind doch auch erst seit kurzem in der Kompanie", wandte Rochefort ein.

„Gleichviel", sagte Tréville ungeduldig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es gewagt hätten, solch einen Bericht abzuliefern."

„Nein, sicher nicht. Vielleicht sollte man ihnen noch einmal erklären, wie ein tadelloser Bericht auszusehen hat."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Und Ihr, Rochefort, werdet diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Der Musketier sah überrascht aus. „Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?", fragte er mit einem leisen Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Ihr meint, weil das gewöhnlich d'Artagnan macht?", fragte Tréville, ohne auf Rocheforts Tonfall einzugehen. „Nun, Ihr wisst doch, dass d'Artagnan zum persönlichen Leibwächter Seiner Majestät ernannt wurde."

Rochefort nickte kurz und blickte wieder auf Porthos' Bericht.

„Nun, und da heute eine Jagd veranstaltet wird, ist d'Artagnan jetzt beim König." Trévilles Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sah, wie angelegentlich Rochefort den Bericht betrachtete. „Nagt es an Euch, dass Ihr nicht derjenige seid, welcher zum Leibwächter ernannt wurde?"

Rochefort zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „D'Artagnan hat eben einfach mehr Glück gehabt", antwortete er ruhig.

„Ihr wisst doch, Rochefort, meinen zweitbesten Musketier brauche ich in der Kompanie…"

Ein Lob Trévilles war etwas sehr seltenes und so zeigte sich auf Rocheforts Gesicht ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln.

Tréville nickte.

„Also, Rochefort, Ihr geht jetzt zu Porthos und erklärt ihm, dass er solche Berichte nicht abgeben kann. Ach ja, und noch etwas... Ihr könnt ihm und seinen Freunden Athos und Aramis noch mitteilen, dass ihre Probezeit verkürzt wird."

Das Lächeln auf Rocheforts Gesicht verschwand. „Ihre Probezeit wird verkürzt?", fragte er nicht sehr erfreut.

„Ja… Ihr werdet verstehen, dass Seine Majestät tapfere Männer braucht, nicht wahr?" Tréville winkte mit der Hand, dass Rochefort nun gehen könne.

Doch dieser blieb stehen. „Monsieur le Capitaine… Früher hat die Probezeit fünf Monate gedauert…"

„Ja, aber nicht immer, Rochefort. Seitdem es die Garde des Kardinals gibt, gibt es ja zweimal in der Woche Duelle und irgendjemand lässt auf jeden Fall dabei sein Leben."

Kardinal Richelieu war der Erste Minister Seiner Majestät Henri IV. Er war ein intelligenter, gerissener Politiker und seine wachsende Macht spiegelte sich auch in einer eigenen Garde wieder, die eigentlich nur dem König zukam.

„Wir brauchen also immer tapfere Männer", wiederholte Tréville. „ Dass ausgerechnet in der Zeit, als Ihr Musketier werden wolltet, die Probezeit so lange gedauert hat, ist bedauerlich, aber nicht zu ändern. Und immerhin… Ihr seid doch Musketier, oder etwa nicht? Ihr könnt gehen- Ach nein, noch eine Sache. Wenn Ihr d'Artagnan trefft, sagt ihm, er müsse morgen früh erst um acht Uhr zum Dienst kommen, so er von Seiner Majestät nicht anderweitig gebraucht wird."

Nach dieser Rede winkte Tréville kurz und wandte sich wieder seinem überfüllten Schreibtisch zu. Rochefort grüßte kurz und ging.

Das Tor zum Hauptquartier der Musketiere wurde gewöhnlich von ein, zwei, höchstens aber drei Musketieren bewacht. Heute standen fünf oder sechs Soldaten dort, alle dichtgedrängt um den Wortführer, Monsieur Porthos, eben jenen Mann, der diesen Bericht abgegeben hatte, über welchen sich Monsieur de Tréville so hatte ärgern müssen. Porthos jedoch ahnte nichts von diesem Ärger und war auch im Moment zu abgelenkt, um darüber nachdenken zu können, da er seine Zuhörer offensichtlich sehr amüsant unterhielt, denn sie lauschten interessiert seinen Worten. Porthos war ein sehr großer Mann, etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, dunkelhaarig und hatte ein offenes, rundes Gesicht. Er hatte eine für einen so großen Mann nicht sehr tiefe Stimme und wirkte gutmütig, wenn auch großsprecherisch. Unter seinem Hut trug er eine bunte Schärpe, die er offensichtlich nie abnahm und die ihm ein recht verwegenes Aussehen gab, ebenso eine lange Narbe auf der Stirn. Er wirkte seltsamerweise dicker als er war, denn unter seinem Waffenrock bewahrte der die abenteuerlichsten Waffen auf, zum Beispiel eine Bola oder eine Pistole, die man gleichzeitig auch wie einen Dolch einsetzen konnte.

„Schon als wir dort ankamen", sagte Porthos gerade, „waren die Mägde und alle anderen weiblichen Bediensteten recht angetan von uns allen, so dass es kein Problem werden konnte, unser Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen-"

„Unser Vorhaben", unterbrach ihn ein mittelgroßer Mann, einer seiner Freunde, Aramis geheißen, von dem man sagte, er hatte eigentlich Priester werden wollen und war nur durch unglückliche Umstände zu den Musketieren gekommen, „es war doch allein deine Idee, mein Lieber, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass weder Athos noch ich große Lust auf derlei Unternehmungen hatten."

„Gleichviel", meinte Porthos unbekümmert und wandte sich an die anderen, „Ihr hättet Aramis sehen sollen, Messieurs, wie er die Mädchen um die Finger wickelte!"

„Wie, Porthos", fragte ein anderer lachend, „hat Eure Methode etwa keinen Erfolg gehabt?"

„Nein, so wahr ich hier stehe! Athos hat sich natürlich nicht beteiligt, er verzog sich in eine Ecke…" Athos, ein blonder Musketier, der neben Aramis stand, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf mit ruhiger Stimme ein: „Wenn ich an solcher Art von Zeitvertreib meine Freude hätte, wäre ich gewiss mit von der Partie gewesen."

„Wie auch immer", meinte Porthos, dem die Lebenslust zu deutlich aus den Augen sprach, als dass er hätte Verständnis für den ruhigen Athos aufbringen können, „Unser verhinderter Priester Aramis nimmt die Festungen nicht wie ich im Sturm…" -Alle Anwesenden sahen sich vielsagend an, man wusste, wie Porthos mit schnelleren Eroberungen umging-

„Sondern, höret und staunet, meine Herren-", wieder machte der junge Mann eine kleine Kunstpause, „…er sagte seiner Auserwählten ein Gedicht auf!"

„Nein!", riefen die Versammelten außer natürlich Athos und Aramis mit einer Stimme und bass erstaunt.

„Doch", bekräftigte Porthos, „und was meint Ihr, wie hat die Schöne reagiert?"

„Mit einem Lachen?", fragte ein älterer Musketier halb lächelnd, halb zweifelnd.

„Nein, das ist ja das Skandalöse", rief Porthos verzweifelt aus. „Sie bot ihm ihre Lippen dar!"

Man kam nicht dazu, seiner Verwunderung und seiner Schadenfreude Porthos gegenüber, der sich brüstete, ein großer Frauenheld zu sein, dem alle Frauen zu Füßen lagen, Ausdruck zu verleihen, denn in eben diesem Moment kam Rochefort, den ja Tréville geschickt hatte, zu der kleinen Gruppe am Tor und hieß die Männer mit einer Handbewegung schweigen.

„Monsieur, es liegt bestimmt nicht in Eurem Aufgabenbereich als Musketier, die ganze Truppe mit Euren Geschichten zu unterhalten", sagte er kühl an Porthos gewandt.

„Verzeiht", sagte Porthos mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zeigte, dass er Rocheforts strenge Worte zwar hörte, sie sich aber nicht zu Herzen nahm.

Zu den anderen drei Herren sagte Rochefort: „Ihr, Messieurs, solltet besser wieder an Eure Arbeit gehen. Und wenn Ihr Dienstschluss habt, geht nach Hause und haltet die anderen nicht vom Arbeiten ab."

Die Musketiere sahen sich an und verabschiedeten sich dann. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Rochefort ein guter Musktier war, wenn auch nicht so beliebt wie d'Artagnan, und man nahm an, dass seine Weisungen vom Hauptmann kamen. Zurück blieben nur Aramis, Athos und Porthos.

„Nun zu Euch, Messieurs. Ihr, Porthos, habt heute einen Bericht schreiben müssen?"

„Allerdings", bestätigte Porthos.

„Wisst Ihr, wie man Berichte schreibt?"

„Ich verstehe Euch nicht", sagte Porthos erstaunt und hielt seine Schärpe fest, die ihm wegen des Windes ins Gesicht flatterte. „Natürlich weiß ich, wie man Berichte schreibt."

„Offensichtlich nicht", erwiderte Rochefort kalt. „Der Bericht fiel sehr formlos aus und missfiel Monsieur de Tréville gründlich. Er wünscht, dass der nächste Bericht korrekt abgegeben wird, das heißt, er muss ordentlich geschreiben werden, eine klare Struktur enthalten und feherlos sein. Habt Ihr das verstanden?"

Porthos war ob des Tones leicht gereizt. „Ja, ich habe es verstanden, Monsieur le comte", sagte er etwas spöttisch, zu dem Edelmann hinuntersehend, den er fast um Kopfeslänge überragte.

Rocheforts rechte Augenbraue wölbte sich in die Höhe. „Das ist immerhin erfreulich. Und bevor Ihr Eure Berichte abgebt, Monsieur, lasst sie besser noch einmal kontrollieren."

Porthos nickte ergeben, sah aber nicht sehr einsichtig aus.

„Gut. Noch eine Sache, die Euch alle betrifft", fuhr Rochefort fort, ohne seinen Ton zu mildern. „Eure Probezeit wird verkürzt."

Die drei Musketiere sahen sich erfreut an. „Und warum?", fragte Aramis, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass es so, wie Rochefort es sagte, fast wie eine Strafe klang.

Rochefort zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wegen der allgemeinen Situation. Ihr wisst gewiss, dass der junge Dauphin bald heiraten wird und in solch einer Zeit kann es immer wieder passieren, dass irgendetwas geschieht. Ihr versteht…"

Sie nickten.

„Also, wenn Ihr Euch weiterhin als treue Musketiere beweist und lernt, korrekte Berichte zu schreiben-" Porthos zog die Mundwinkel spöttisch in die Breite, was Rochefort jedoch nicht bemerkte- „dann dauert es nicht mehr lange und Ihr seid richtig in den Kreis der Kompanie aufgenommen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Rochefort die kleine Gruppe.

Am Abend des gleichen Tages kam d'Artagnan nach beendetem Dienst bei Henri IV. vom Louvre zum Hauptquartier, um seinem Hauptmann Bericht zu erstatten. Allerdings kam er nicht weit. Am Tor, wo heute Vormittag noch Porthos die anderen Musketiere mit seiner Geschichte unterhalten hatte, trat Rochefort ihm in den Weg.

D'Artagnans Gesichtsausdruck verlor seine Freundlichkeit, denn Rochefort sah ihm nicht sehr liebenswürdig entgegen.

„Monsieur le comte", grüßte d'Artagnan höflich.

Rochefort verneigte sich leicht. „Monsieur… Mir scheint, Ihr habt den Dienst bei Seiner Majestät überstanden?"

„Wie Ihr seht", antwortete d'Artagnan kühl.

„Mit Auszeichnung natürlich?", fragte Rochefort mit unverhohlenem Spott.

„Wenn Ihr zur Sache kämt?" D'Artagnan musterte sein Gegenüber gelassen. Niemand in der Kompanie wusste, wie sehr die beiden besten Musketiere sich hassten, nicht einmal Tréville ahnte es. Und doch war es so schon seit dem ersten Tage, an dem Rochefort Musketier hatte werden wollen. D'Artagnan hatte ihn einführen müssen und Rochefort hatte schnell erfahren, dass d'Artagnan zu den besten Musketieren zählte. Rochefort hatte jedoch auch, wie jeder Musketier, der seinen Dienst begann, den Wunsch, schnell aufzusteigen und es schien ihm, als sei dieser Musketier ihm da nur im Wege. Die heftige Abneigung zwischen ihnen setzte sich aus allen möglichen Dingen zusammen und sie konnten beide nicht genau sagen, wo sie ihren Anfang genommen hatte.

„Tréville ist gerade im Louvre bei einem Fest. Er lässt Euch ausrichten, dass Ihr morgen erst um acht Uhr zum Dienst kommen müsst", erklärte Rochefort kurz, um dann mit einem provokanten Lächeln fortzufahren: „Da Ihr sicherlich erschöpft vom Dienste bei Seiner Majestät seid…"

D'Artagnan nickte kurz, ohne auf den Spott einzugehen. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, eine Frage noch…" Rochefort stand sehr provozierend vor d'Artagnan, hatte die Hand am Rapiergriff und ein Bein leicht vorgestellt, als stände er in Fechtstellung. „Wieviel Bestechungsgeld habt Ihr geben müssen, um zur Leibwache zu gehören? Durch Können habt Ihr es bestimmt nicht erreicht."

D'Artagnan fuhr zurück, als hätte man ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ihr seid wahnsinnig", herrschte er Rochefort an. „Diese Beleidigung müsste ich Monsieur de Tréville melden."

Rochefort lächelte spöttisch. „Fällt Euch keine andere Möglichkeit ein, meine Worte zu bestrafen?"

D'Artagnan trat dicht vor Rochefort hin und legte ebenfalls unübersehbar die Hand an seinen eigenen Degengriff, ein Degen, der übrigens einen sehr schön vergoldeten Griff hatte. „Ihr wollt es also wirklich, ja?", fragte er gefährlich ruhig. Doch seine Ruhe täuschte. Beide Musketiere konnten es gut verbergen, doch sie wollten diese Gelegenheit, sich gegenseitig zu beweisen, wer der Stärkere sei, nicht entgehen lassen.

Rochefort nickte. „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr solch eine Aufforderung nicht ablehnen werdet."

„Keinesfalls", erwiderte d'Artagnan sehr gelassen. „Lasst uns keine Zeit mit vielen Worten verschwenden..."

„Wollt Ihr nicht noch einen Brief an die Witwe schicken?", fragte Rochefort spöttisch. D'Artagnan war verheiratet und liebte seine Frau sehr. Sie lebte allerdings mit dem schon recht erwachsenen Sohn in d'Artagnans Heimat, der Gascogne, so dass der Musketier seine Familie selten sah. Rochefort dagegen lebte allein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies nötig ist", lächelte d'Artagnan freundlich. „Lasst uns gehen. Welchen Ort wünscht Ihr?"

Weder er noch Rochefort bedachten, dass Duelle verboten waren, vor allem innerhalb der Kompanie.

„Am Prés-aux-clercs, zum Beispiel…", antwortete Rochefort.

Diese reizende Wiese war der übliche Duellplatz in Paris, doch es gab noch viele andere Plätze, wo man sich schlagen konnte und wo die Wachen selten hinkamen, da sie dort immer etwas zu tun fanden.

„Nun, dann kommt bitte. Obwohl, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Falls Ihr noch zum Hauptmann wollt, er weilt bei einem Fest", erinnerte Rochefort ihn.

„Ach, ich vergaß, vielen Dank", erwiderte d'Artagnan.

„Wie alt ist Euer Sohn eigentlich?", fragte Rochefort plötzlich.

D'Artagnan sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann hörte er, dass von hinten mehrere Männer kamen. Es waren Musketiere, die Dienstschluss hatten.

„Danke der Nachfrage", erwiderte d'Artagnan folglich sehr freundlich. „Er wird demnächst siebzehn.

„Ach, so groß schon…"

Die Musketiere waren vorüber.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Rochefort ungeduldig.

„Ich folge Euch", sagt d'Artagnan ruhig.

Am Prés-aux-clercs angekommen, zogen die beiden Gegner sofort ihre Waffen.

„Monsieur d'Artagnan", sagte Rochefort höflich.

„Ich erwarte Eure Anweisungen", sagte dieser, mit seiner Klinge Rocheforts kreuzend.

Ohne noch einen Augenblick zu zögern, griff d'Artagnan mit einer Umgehung an und versuchte, Rocheforts Brust zu durchbohren. Rochefort schlug mit einer Kontersixt d'Artagnans Degen nach rechts und griff seinerseits an. Es entwickelte sich schnell ein Duell, das einen jeden Fechtmeister entzückt hätte. Die beiden Kontrahenten waren von sehr unterschiedlicher Gestalt und trotzdem hätte niemand sagen können, wer der Bessere sei. D'Artagnan, mit seinem breiten Schultern, war sehr kraftvoll. Rochefort hingegen, so dünn, dass man meinen konnte, er könne nie gegen den muskulösen d'Artagnan ankommen, zumal sie beide nur mittelgroß waren, machte durch Wendigkeit wett, wo es ihm an Muskelkraft gebrach. Sie fochten sehr konzentriert, beide auf einen Fehler des anderen lauernd, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit, eine zu große Abwehrbewegung, was man sofort ausnutzen konnte.

Schließlich jedoch wurde Rochefort ungeduldig. Er vernachlässigte seine Deckung, was d'Artagnan sofort ausnutzte. Rochefort wich zurück, bewahrte aber seine Deckung nicht, sondern hielt das Rapier nach unten. D'Artagnan seinerseits fiel erneut aus, doch da Rochefort sich duckte, um diesem Stoß zu entgehen, traf er ihn nicht in die Brust, sondern im Gesicht. Mit einem dumpfen Aufstöhnen ging Rochefort sofort zu Boden, mit der einen Hand noch unbewusst sein Gesicht schützend.

D'Artagnan beugte sich zu dem Verwundeten, steckte dann seinen Degen weg und lief eilig davon.

Die Herren Athos, Porthos und Aramis gingen an diesem Abend, die Sonne war eben im Untergehen begriffen, ein wenig spazieren, dabei über alles und nichts plaudernd. Sie hatten sich über die besten Plätze zum Duellieren unterhalten und Porthos, der auf den Prés-aux-clércs schwor, führte seine Kameraden, die diesen trefflichen Platz noch nicht kannten, dorthin. Noch ehe sie ankamen, hörten sie Waffengeklirr. Porthos, dessen natürliche Neugierde ihn dazu zwang, wollte schon hineilen, doch Athos und Aramis, obwohl nicht weniger neugierig, hielten ihren Freund zurück.

„Porthos, das geht uns nichts an! Deinen Duellplatz kannst du uns auch morgen zeigen", sagte Aramis beschwörend, die schwarzen Augenbrauen, die fast streng wirkten, dabei zusammenziehend.

„Aber Duelle sind verboten. Vielleicht-", Porthos Augen leuchteten auf und er packte Aramis am Arm, „-vielleicht sind es Gardisten und wir könnten es melden."

„Soviel Glück haben wir nie im Leben", meinte Aramis.

„Außerdem", fügte Athos ruhig hinzu, sich dabei die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend, „können Gardisten nicht so gut fechten, als dass sie sich schlagen würden."

„Wir könnten trotzdem hingehen", bestand Porthos auf seinem Wunsch. „Vielleicht gibt es Verletzte."

Aramis und Athos versuchten, ihren Freund davon abzubringen, doch dieser ließ nicht von seiner Idee abbringen. Als Porthos gerade drohte, er würde allein gehen, hob Aramis die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass sie schweigen sollten. Das Degengeklirr war verstummt.

„Hört ihr? Sie müssen ihr Duell beendet haben."

„Nun, dann nichts wie hin", sagte Porthos begeistert. Ohne dass sie ihn aufhalten konnten, eilte er davon und ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Was sie dort sahen, entsetzte sie zutiefst. Porthos stand bei einem Mann, der zusammengekrümmt am Boden lag. Ansonsten war niemand zu sehen.

„Es ist Rochefort", rief Porthos und winkte heftig. Athos und Aramis kamen eilig heran.

„Was hat er?", fragte Aramis unruhig und sichtlich blass geworden. Er sah sich nach Rocheforts Gegner um, der offensichtlich Fersengeld gegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", bekannte Porthos. „Meint ihr, ich soll ihn umdrehen?"

„Nun ja, selbstverständlich", sagte Athos und kniete bei Rochefort nieder. „Wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein."

Porthos drehte Rochefort um. Was die Herren sahen, ließ ihnen fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Rocheforts Gegner hatte allzu gut im Gesicht getroffen und das linke Auge erwischt. Aramis wurde bei diesem Anblick ganz blass und holte ein Taschentuch aus Batist aus seinem Ärmelaufschlag.

Auch Athos musste sich um Fassung bemühen. „Ist er noch irgendwo verletzt?", fragte er mit gepresster Stimme. Alle drei waren erst seit kurzem Soldaten und der Anblick solcher Verletzungen erschienen ihnen daher äußerst beunruhigend.

Porthos jedoch bewahrte im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden einen kühlen Kopf. Rasch tastete er Rocheforts Körper ab. „Anscheinend nicht. Meint ihr, wir sollten ihn wegbringen?"

„Etwas anderes bleibt uns doch gar nicht übrig", sagte Aramis. „Es müssten nur erst Pferde geholt werden."

Porthos sprang sofort auf, da es ihm unangenehm war, Rochefort, den er seit dem Vorfall am Vormittag nicht mehr sehr gut leiden konnte, derart übel zugerichtet zu sehen. Athos und Aramis sahen zu, wie der hünenhafte Porthos in Richtung Hauptquartier davoneilte.

„Wer kann so etwas Entsetzliches", fragte Athos langsam, „tun und den Verletzten dann hier liegen lassen?" Er war sehr bleich, als er das sagte und brachte es kaum fertig, Rochefort anzusehen.

„Ein Mann ohne Ehre", meinte Aramis recht kurz und ohne auf Athos zu achten. „Hast du zufällig Wasser dabei?"

„Nein."

Am Rande der Wiese sah man schon wieder Porthos auftauchen, mit beiden Armen winkend. Hinter ihm tauchten zwei Reiter auf, überholten ihn und kamen auf sie zugesprengt. Athos und Aramis erhoben sich langsam, die Hand am Degen. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie erkannten, dass es Musketiere waren.

„Holla, Messieurs!", rief einer der Musketiere, „Ist er schwer verletzt?" Der Mann sprang mitten im Galopp vom Pferd und legte die letzte Strecke im Laufschritt zurück.

„Nur das Auge", sagte Aramis und vermied es dabei, zu dem Verwundeten zu sehen. „Wir wissen nicht, wie schwer."

Der Musketier kniete sich bei Rochefort hin und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Wie schon Athos, Porthos und Aramis vor ihm, zuckte er zurück.

„Schnell, das Pferd her", sagte er scharf, an seinen Kameraden gewandt. Dieser brachte dessen Pferd. Der Musketier saß auf und Porthos, der inzwischen herangekommen war, und Athos hoben Rochefort, der noch immer ohnmächtig war, zu ihm hoch. Der Musketier umfasste Rochefort und bemühte sich, dass Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Also, Messieurs, bringen wir ihn ins Hauptquartier."

Athos, Porthos und Aramis mussten neben ihren Kameraden hergehen, da sie ja keine Pferde dabeigehabt hatten. Wegen Rochefort konnte man ohnehin nur im Schritt reiten.

Aramis, der neben dem Musketier, der Rochefort hielt, ging, fragte ihn: „Monsieur, woher wusstet Ihr, dass es ein Duell gab?"

„Von d'Artagnan", gab der Musketier zur Antwort. „Er hat uns gesagt, dass er sich mit Rochefort geschlagen hatte und dieser nach einem Treffer ohnmächtig geworden war. D'Artagnan hat uns sofort Bescheid gegeben. Er hatte kein Pferd dabei, um Rochefort selbst zurückzubringen."


	2. Die Verschwörung

_Für die seltsamen Absätze kann ich nichts und es tut mir auch sehr leid, weil es so doof zu lesen ist. 'tschuldigung_

_Trotzdem viel Spaß eim Lesen!_

Die Verschwörung

Am Abend des gleichen Tages hatten die Musketiere sofort versucht, Tréville zu informieren, doch dieser war beim König, vermutlich, um von ihm zu erfahren, wie sich d'Artagnan als Leibwächter angestellt hatte. So erfuhr Tréville noch nichts von dem, was passiert war. Die Musketiere, die Rochefort ins Hauptquartier brachten, sorgten dafür, dass er einen ruhigen Raum bekam. Er war aus seiner Ohnmacht noch immer nicht erwacht, was sie alle sehr beunruhigte. Man hatte einen Arzt kommen lassen, es war der persönliche Leibarzt Trévilles, der den Musketieren ebenfalls zur Verfügung stand. Er war ein dicker Mann mit einem roten Gesicht und vollen, rosigen Lippen. Er sprach mit sehr weicher Stimme und es schien stets, als würden die Worte wie Konfitüre von seinen Lippen tropfen. Doch trotz dieser eher unangenehmen Äußerlichkeiten war er ein sehr fähiger Arzt und besaß Trévilles vollstes Vertrauen, welches er durch die ausgezeichnete Pflege seiner Patienten, zu denen oft genug auch Tréville selbst zählte, rechtfertigte.

Dieser Arzt nun sah sich Rocheforts Auge an, beziehungsweise das, was davon übrig war und schickte dann die anderen Musketiere aus dem Raum. Sie erfuhren also nicht, was der Arzt da tat, doch als nach einer halben Stunde der junge Mann, der Rochefort auf sein Pferd genommen hatte, wieder hereindurfte, war Rocheforts Kopf so verbunden, dass das linke Auge von einem Verband bedeckt war.

Der Musketier, ein hübscher Mann mit einem schwarzen Schnurrbart, de Jambert geheißen, wandte sich an den Arzt, der in einer Schüssel, die mit Wasser gefüllt war, seine zum Fürchten aussehenden Instrumente reinigte.

„Oh Monsieur le docteur, was wird nun? Ist er wach?"

„Nein, ist er nicht", sagte der Arzt und die Worte tropften von seinen Lippen. Ruhig und gemessen trocknete er mit einem weichen Tuch ein Gerät, welches an einem Ende eine gebogene Spitze hatte.

„Er hat Opium eingeatmet und wird eine Zeit schlafen. Wie lange… das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Und sein Auge… Tja, so Leid es mir tut, aber bei Duellen… er hat keine Chance mehr gehabt. Das linke Auge war nicht mehr zu retten."

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie jeder in seinem Metier, der noch ein bisschen Menschlichkeit in sich hatte, lehnte er es ab, wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten wie Streitereien Blut zu vergießen. Daher hatte er für Rochefort auch kein Verständnis, dieser war seiner Meinung nach selbst Schuld, dass er von nun an mit einer Augenklappe herumlaufen musste, wollte er nicht den Leuten den Anblick einer leeren Augenhöhle zumuten.

Monsieur de Jambert schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig an Rocheforts Bett, dabei die schönen Hände ineinander verschränkend. „Mon Dieu, es ist furchtbar, dass es so gekommen ist. Sagt, Monsieur le docteur, darf er Besuch empfangen?"

„Sobald er wach ist, wird er sich auch daran erfreuen können", meinte der Arzt. „Meinetwegen können so viele Besucher kommen, wie er Freunde hat."

Er packte seine Sachen zusammen. Trotz seiner Leibesfülle bewegte er sich überraschend behende.

„Spätestens morgen früh", sagte er mit weicher Stimme und strich sich über die sehr kurz geschnittenen Haare, „wird Euer Freund wieder aufwachen. Geht nach Hause, Monsieur, Ihr könnt nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Jambert nickte, erhob sich und nahm seinen Hut, den er während des Besuches auf Rocheforts Bett abgelegt hatte.

Der Arzt trat ein letztes Mal an das Bett des Verwundeten. „Diese Duelle", brummte er und zum ersten Mal klang seine Stimme nicht so weich wie gewöhnlich. „Das bringt sie alle noch ins Grab. Lauter junge hoffnungsvolle Edelleute."

Monsieur de Jambert lächelte schwach. „Wir wollen es doch so, Monsieur. Es ist zwar tragisch, dass Ihr dann die Wunden versorgen müsst-"

„Ihr habt den Krieg noch nicht gesehen, junger Mann?", fragte der Arzt.

Jambert schüttelte den Kopf. Der Arzt nickte, als hätte er dies erwartet und verließ das Zimmer.

Monsieur de Jambert verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer und ging aus dem Hauptquartier geradewegs in das Wirtshaus „Zum Goldenen Stern", wo er Athos, Porthos, Aramis und den anderen Musketier, der mit ihm Rochefort geholt hatte, treffen wollte. Es war bereits dunkel, als er in die Schenke eintrat. Drinnen war es warm und verräuchert, fast alle Tische waren besetzt.

Als sich Monsieur de Jamberts Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, gewahrte er schließlich auch seine Kameraden, die im linken Teil des Schankraumes an der Wand saßen. Er ging zu ihnen und setzte sich zwischen Aramis und den anderen Musketier, George du Grés geheißen.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Aramis beunruhigt, als er Jamberts ernstes Gesicht sah.

Jambert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie soll es ihm gehen? Er ist noch immer ohnmächtig, Opium… Das linke Auge…" Jambert brach ab und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein, den ihm ein Mädchen hinstellte.

Aramis warf Athos einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Das ist entsetzlich", sagte er mit etwas heiserer Stimme.

„Ob er noch weiterhin Musketier bleiben wird?"

Du Grès, ein untersetzter Mann von etwa fünfundvierzig Jahren, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt viele Soldaten mit nur einem Auge. Die andere Frage ist, ob er noch weiterhin mit d'Artagnan wird leben können."

Aramis schüttelte langsam den Kopf und strich sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so verfeindet mit einander waren", sagte er dabei mit seiner angenehm tiefen Stimme.

„Sie konnten sich noch nie leiden", erklärte Jambert. „Aber eigentlich dachte ich, es wäre geklärt. Angeblich sollen sie sich vorhin noch ganz normal unterhalten haben."

Du Grés schnaubte und zerrte an seinem buschigen Schnurrbart, der schon leicht ergraut war. „Die beiden können sich sehr gut beherrschen, glaube ich. Ich habe schon einige Male bemerkt, wie sie sich vorher voller Hass angestarrt haben und, wenn sich jemand ihnen näherte, über das Wetter oder die Familie gesprochen haben."

„Familie?", fragte Aramis erstaunt. „Wer von ihnen hat denn Familie?"

„D'Artagnan", antwortete du Grés. „Aber seine Frau und sein Sohn wohnen in der Gascogne, der Heimat d'Artagnans. D'Artagnan hat mir mal erzählt, dass er sich in ein paar Jahren wieder seiner Familie widmen möchte."

„Er will die Kompanie verlassen?", fragte Jambert überrascht. „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Nun, es ist aber so. Bisher hatte er ja kaum Zeit für seine Angehörigen."

„Nun, dann ist es doch verständlich", meinte Porthos. „Allerdings hätte ich an seiner Stelle dafür gesorgt, dass meine Familie hier in Paris lebt."

Monsieur du Grés lächelte breit. „Seine Frau meinte aber, es sei für ihren Sohn besser, wenn dieser nicht in der Stadtluft aufwachse. Der Sohn ist inzwischen schon an die siebzehn Jahre alt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Vor ein paar Jahren war er mal in Paris. Er ist das Ebenbild d'Artagnans. Lockige Haare, genauso gebaut. Natürlich möchte er ebenfalls Musketier werden. Hat seinen Vater vergöttert-"

Die Tür des Wirtshauses öffnete sich und ein großer, kräftiger Soldat in der roten Uniform der Garde des Kardinals trat ein. Er hielt sich sehr gerade, hatte den linken Arm in der Schlinge und braune Haare und einen Spitzbart. Mit heldenhafter Miene setzte er sich zu einigen Gardisten, die auf der rechten Seite des Schankraumes saßen.

Monsieur de Jambert pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Sieh mal einer an, Monsieur de Jussac, Leutnant der Garde des Kardinals. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich von unserem Duell vorgestern so schnell erholt."

Athos, Porthos und Aramis, die den Leutnant noch nicht kannten, wandten sich unauffällig um. „Den Stich habt Ihr ihm beigebracht?", fragte Porthos begeistert und strich mit der rechten Hand über einen Dolch, eine seiner neueren Errungenschaften, die allerlei Tücken hatte „Das ist ja großartig."

„Nicht wahr?", bestätigte der junge Mann bescheiden. „Es war gar nicht so schwer. Ob er jetzt seinen Pflichten bei der Garde nachkommen kann?"

„Wahrscheinlich nur schwer", sagte Monsieur du Grés. „Immerhin muss er ja alles allein machen." Sie sahen sich an und grinsten breit.

Aramis sah sie erstaunt an und strich sich über seinen Bart. „Darf man erfahren, was daran so amüsant ist?"

„Natürlich, bitte verzeiht", sagte Jambert. „Die bedauernswerte Garde des Kardinals hat keinen Hauptmann mehr. Seit etwa… vier Tagen." Die beiden Musketiere grinsten spöttisch.

Porthos sah sie verständnislos an, während Aramis' Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. „Das ist ja höchst bedauerlich. Wer war denn dieser Hauptmann?"

„Monsieur de Cavois. Friede seiner Überreste."

Aramis bekreuzigte sich unauffällig, was Athos, der still ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen leerte, zu einem traurig- überheblichen Lächeln veranlasste.

„Cavois?", fragte Porthos mit nachdenklichem Gesicht. „Hieß so nicht eine Adelsfamilie an der Küste?"

„Natürlich. Sie sind ständig zur See gefahren, die Vorfahren des verblichenen Hauptmannes. Haben es mit bösen Piraten zu tun gehabt." Monsieur de Jambert kicherte, der Wein tat seine Wirkung.

„Nein, wartet", rief Porthos. „War es wirklich so?"

„Ach, man erzählt es sich. Warum fragt Ihr denn?"

„Ach nichts, schon gut", grummelte Porthos und zupfte an seiner Schärpe.

„Gehörtet Ihr etwa auch zu den bösen Piraten?", fragte Monsieur du Grés interessiert. „Ihr habt uns noch gar nicht erzählt, wo Ihr eigentlich herkommt."

„Ach, aus der Gegend so", brummte Porthos scheinbar gleichmütig.

Aramis und Athos sahen ihren Freund erstaunt an. „Tatsächlich?", fragte Aramis. „Das wussten wir ja gar nicht."

„Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig", sagte Porthos hastig und winkte ab. „Reden wir lieber von Jussac. Er hat jetzt den Hauptmannsposten übernommen?"

„Nur auf Zeit", erklärte Jambert, während er das nächste Glas Wein leerte. „Er macht jetzt beides gleichzeitig und ist damit sichtlich überfordert."

George du Grès wollte noch etwas zu Porthos sagen, unterließ es dann aber, als dieser ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Warum gibt es keinen anderen Leutnant?", fragte Aramis erstaunt, der dies nicht bemerkte.

„Glaubt Ihr, es gibt einen Gardisten, der dazu fähig ist?", fragte Jambert und gluckste. „Ich nehme an, der Kardinal hat noch keine geeignete Persönlichkeit dafür gefunden. Eigentlich brauchen sie ja einen richtigen Hauptmann und das müsste einer sein, der fähig ist, diese Bande unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das sind doch alles Taugenichtse."

„Darauf trinken wir", meinte Monsieur du Grés.

Sie stießen an.

D'Artagnan hatte, als er festgestellt hatte, dass Monsieur de Tréville auf einer Festlichkeit weilte, aus der man ihn schlecht wegholen konnte, den Heimweg angetreten. Es war schon sehr spät und bereits dunkel. Der Musketier war erschöpft und hatte nur den einen Wunsch, sich hin zu legen und von seinem Diener die kleineren Wunden und Kratzer versorgen zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu Rochefort hatte er das Duell sehr glücklich überstanden, allerdings konnte ihn das nicht allzu sehr zufrieden zu stellen. Immerhin war es ihm ein wenig unangenehm gewesen, Rocheforts blutbedecktes Gesicht zu sehen- einer der Gründe, warum er nicht dageblieben war, um zu warten, bis die Musketiere, die er losgeschickt hatte, um den Verwundeten zu holen, wiederkamen. Er war nicht feige- wer es wagte, ihn so zu nennen, konnte am nächsten Tag damit rechnen, eine Aufforderung zu einem Duell zu bekommen- doch er wollte Rochefort, den er fast nur spöttelnd und immer kampfbereit kannte, nicht ohnmächtig und völlig hilflos im Krankenzimmer liegen sehen. Er hätte ohnehin nichts für ihn tun können.

D'Artagnan ging eine kleine Straße hinter der Bastille entlang, als das leise Knarren einer Tür ihn den Schritt verhalten ließ. Aus einem unauffälligen Ausgang trat ein dem Musketier wohlbekannter Mann. Dieser Mann war kräftig, aber schlank gebaut, hatte, was man in der Dunkelheit selbstverständlich nicht erkennen konnte, fuchsrote Haare und eine blasse, unreine Gesichtshaut. Die grüngrauen Augen traten froschähnlich hervor. Während dieser Mann aus der Tür trat- einer Tür, die, wie d'Artagnan wusste, ein eher unauffälliger Ausgang der Bastille war- während dieser Mann also aus der Tür trat, zerrte er an seinen Manschetten, als wolle er etwas in Ordnung bringen.

D'Artagnan lächelte vor sich hin und schritt rasch und leise auf den Mann zu, den er trotz der finsteren Nacht sofort erkannt hatte.

„Guten Abend, Monsieur de Jounieux", sagte er dann deutlich und zog den Hut.

Der mit Jounieux angesprochene fuhr zusammen und starrte den Musketier an, wie eine Erscheinung. Doch dann fasste er sich rasch.

„Oh, Monsieur d'Artagnan", sagte er unmutig. „Euch trifft man immer dann, wenn man Euch nicht braucht."

„Das werdet Ihr noch oft feststellen", lächelte d'Artagnan freundlich. „Es ist immer wieder schön, Euch zu treffen, so herzerfrischend, mit Euch zu plaudern. Was tut Ihr denn hier in dieser Gegend?"

Monsieur de Jounieux funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich hatte mich verlaufen", log er dann unverschämt. „Auf Saint-Louis und bin dann hier gelandet."

D'Artagnan lachte, als glaubte er diese Geschichte. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass Ihr Euch nichts merken könnt. Niemand könnte Euch für so verwirrt halten, dass Ihr Euch nicht auf der kleinen Insel zurecht findet und dann hier her gelangt."

Jounieux knischte mit den Zähnen, antwortete jedoch nicht.

D'Artagnan musterte ihn lächelnd und anscheinend ohne Argwohn. „Wie geht es Eurer Tochter, Monsieur? Ist sie immer noch nicht vergeben?"

„Meine Tochter geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Jounieux, ohne auf die letzte Frage einzugehen. „Euer Sohn, so hörte ich, hat schon wieder ein Duell gegen meinen Sohn verloren."

„Wie könnte er auch gewinnen", sagte d'Artagnan heiter. „Euer lieber Sohn Girard ruft ja immer seine vier Brüder zur Hilfe, wenn er sein Heil nicht gerade in der Flucht sucht."

„Lügengeschichten, in der Tat. Euer Sohn ist so sehr Gascogner, er übertreibt maßlos." Während er dies sagte, griff Monsieur de Jouniuex in seinen Ärmel, um sein Taschentuch hervor zu ziehen. Er ging dabei sehr sorgfältig vor, was d'Artagnan auffiel. Er gab sich jedoch den Anschein, nichts zu bemerken und wischte sich gelangweilt über sein Wams, als sei es staubig. Sein Gegenüber musterte sein Wams und zog das Taschentuch vollends heraus. Dabei entfiel ihm, ohne dass er es bemerkte, ein zusammengefaltetes Papier, welches er offensichtlich vorher mit so viel Mühe im Ärmel verstaut hatte, als er aus der Tür getreten war.

„Euer Sohn ist doch auch Gascogner", sagte d'Artagnan scheinbar erstaunt und hütete sich, auf den Boden zu blicken.

„Ja, aber er denkt sich nicht irgendwelche hanebüchenen Geschichten aus, um nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass er verloren hat, wie Euer Sohn es tut."

„Da habt Ihr natürlich Recht, so etwas würde Euer Sohn nie tun. Er verliert ja sowieso."

Jounieux schnaubte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann seinem Taschentuch zu. Ohne große Anmut putzte er sich die Nase und stopfte das Tuch dann wieder unordentlich in den Ärmel.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte er dann ärgerlich, „dass ich Euch darauf irgendetwas erwidern muss. Ihr werdet die Güte haben, mich zu entschuldigen, ich kann meinen Abend nicht mit Nichtstun verschwenden, wie die Musketiere des ‚Königs' es tun."

Um die Mundwinkel d'Artagnans zuckte es, doch er nickte nur. „Selbstverständlich, Monsieur. Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe."

Er verneigte sich kurz, Monsieur de Jounieux nickte grüßend und verschwand in einer Seitengasse.

D'Artagnan wartete einen Moment und blickte Jounieux hinterher, bis dieser nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann beugte er sich nach unten und hob den Zettel auf. Dieser hatte trotz des Schmutzes keinen besonderen Schaden erlitten. D'Artagnan faltete ihn langsam auseinander und las:

Rue de Vaugirard, „Zum Goldenen Huhn", 23. April, Letztes Treffen, die anderen informieren

D'Artagnan starrte schweigend den Zettel an und überlegte. Der dreiundzwanzigste April war heute und Monsieur de Jounieux war Gegner der Royalisten. Man wusste allerdings nicht, ob er Kardinalist war. Der Musketier wusste nur, dass er ein Feind des Königs war… ein Feind allerdings, dem man nichts anhängen konnte. Sein ehemaliger gascognischer Nachbar war in Richtung Rue de Vaugirard verschwunden, sogar recht eilig.

D'Artagnan steckte den Zettel ein und ging über einen Umweg ebenfalls in Richtung Rue de Vaugirard. Er konnte sich sein Handeln selbst kaum erklären, doch er hatte ein Gefühl, als drohe Unheil. Schon nach kurzer Zeit begann der Musketier zu laufen und hatte immer nur den Wunsch, nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Als er in die Rue de Vaugirard dann einbog, verhielt er etwas, um erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Außerdem versuchte er zu lauschen, doch er hörte nichts. Langsam und argwöhnisch ging er die etwas breitere Straße entlang und bemühte sich, die Dunkelheit mit den Augen zu durchdringen. Plötzlich öffnete sich nicht weit vor ihm eine Tür, ein heller Schein fiel auf den schmutzigen Boden und ein Mann wurde aus der Tür geschoben. „Schlaf deinen Rausch woanders aus", hörte er noch eine bräsige Stimme und dann wurde die Tür wieder zugeschlagen. Der auf diese unsanfte Art hinausbugsierte Mann ächzte und stöhnte und schien sich sehr anzustrengen, hochzukommen. Der Musketier kam langsam näher- nicht um zu helfen, sondern um festzustellen, ob diese Kneipe „Zum Goldenen Huhn" hieß. Der am Boden liegende Mann schaffte es endlich, auf alle Viere zu kommen und kroch ein Stück weit auf die andere Straßenseite zu. D'Artagnan bezweifelte, dass es dort sauberer war, doch er hinderte den Anderen auch nicht an seinem Vorhaben, zumal ihn dieser überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Der Musketier sah zu der Schenkentür und versuchte, das Schild zu entziffern. Er konnte nur erkennen, dass neben dem Schilde eine Laterne hing, die nicht brannte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Starrens sah d'Artagnan auf dem Schild endlich ein Huhn an einem Bratspieß und bezweifelte nun nicht mehr, dass es diese Schenke war, die Monsieur de Jounieux aufsuchen wollte.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite, den er allerdings nur als graue Masse wahrnehmen konnte und öffnete dann entschlossen die Tür, um einzutreten. D'Artagnan erkannte sofort, dass die Trunkenheit in dieser Kneipe schon so weit gediehen war, dass die meisten der Zecher nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen, schrien und pöbelten und immer noch mehr tranken. Ein Mann sprang auf den Tisch und grölte, während er er versuchte, Gewalt über seine eigene Stimme zu bekommen: „Brüder! Müssen wir uns das gefallen lassen! Ich sage euch-" Er brach mitten im Satz ab, sein Blick wurde glasig und er kippte seitlich vom Tisch, ohne, dass sich einer der Umstehenden die Mühe gemacht hätte, ihn aufzufangen.

Der Wird, ein behender, überraschend gut gepflegter Mann, trat auf d'Artagnan zu und murmelte leise: „Geht durch und dann die Treppe runter."

D'Artagnan verbarg gekonnt seine Überraschung und nickte. Dann zog er den Hut ins Gesicht und ging er an den Betrunkenen vorbei, die fluchten, wenn er sie versehentlich oder absichtlich anstieß und gelangte schließlich an eine Tür. Er drehte sich um, unsicher, ob es die richtige Tür sei und erblickte den Wirt, der ein Tablett in beiden Händen trug und heftig nickte und ihm ein Zeichen machte, weiter zu gehen. D'Artagnan öffnete die Tür und wäre fast die Treppe heruntergefallen, die sofort hinter der Tür begann. Langsam begann der Musketier sie herunterzusteigen, wobei ihm nun das Herz bis zum Halse klopfte. Die Treppe war sehr steil und eng und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Es war nichts zu hören außer seiner eigenen Schritte. Als er unten angekommen war, gewahrte er einen schwachen Lichtschein, der unter einer dicken Tür schwach hervordrang und trat leise näher. Eine angenehm sonore Stimme sagte in ruhigem Tonfall: „Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wer möchte derjenige sein, der den tödlichen Schuss abgibt?"

„Die Ehre, einen König zu ermorden, hat man nicht allemal", erwiderte eine schrille, männliche Stimme. „Überlasst es mir!"

D'Artagnan hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht, zu sehr bewegte ihn, was er im „Goldenen Huhn" erlauscht hatte. Er hatte sich nach etwa einer Viertelstunde von seinem Lauscherposten wegbegeben und war zum Hauptquartier geeilt. Der Wirt war glücklicherweise nicht im Schankraum gewesen, als d'Artagnan gegangen war und so hatte er sich unbehelligt entfernen können. Doch beim Hauptquartier angelangt, musste er feststellen, dass alles in tiefster Dunkelheit lag und die wachhabenden Musketiere sagten ihm, was er ohnehin schon wusste, dass der Hauptmann auf einer Festlichkeit war und nicht vor vier Uhr morgens zurückerwartet wurde.

Also war d'Artagnan nach Hause gegangen, um sich einige Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen, da er sich noch wegen des Duells, das ihm jetzt ganz unwirklich und sehr fern erschien, wie gerädert fühlte. Doch auch in seiner Wohnung fand er keine Ruhe und ging nur stundenlang auf und ab oder saß grübelnd auf dem Bette, da er für den Schlaf nicht die Muße fand. Schließlich graute der Morgen und um sechs Uhr fand sich der Musketier im Hauptquartier ein.

Er ließ sich seinem Hauptmann melden, doch es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde, ehe er empfangen wurde. Überraschenderweise hatte der Hauptmann vor ihm noch andere Musketiere vorgelassen, was d'Artagnan sehr ungewöhnlich fand, da er selbst eine bevorzugte Stellung genoss. Als er jedoch endlich gegen halb sieben Uhr herein gerufen wurde, musste er feststellen, dass sein Stern beim Hauptmann augenscheinlich im Sinken war. Denn der Hauptmann kochte geradezu vor Wut.

„Da haben wir ja den Herrn Leibwächter!" dröhnte Monsieur de Tréville und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Glaubt Ihr, Ihr habt Privilegien und seid etwas Besseres als Eure Kameraden?"

D'Artagnan wusste nicht, was er von diesem Ausbruch halten sollte. Er war übernächtigt und hatte seinem Hauptmann sehr wichtige Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen und war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Monsieur le capitaine, ich weiß nicht, womit ich Euer Missfallen verdient habe."

Monsieur de Tréville kniff die Augen zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dann polterte er los: „Ach, tatsächlich, das wisst Ihr nicht? Soll ich Euch den Grafen de Rochefort vielleicht auf einem silbernen Tablett servieren, damit es Euch wieder einfällt?"

D'Artagnan hätte beinahe laut gelacht. Sein alter Feind erschien ihm jetzt harmlos im Gegensatz zu dem, was er zu berichten hatte.

„Monsieur le capitaine, die Sache mit Rochefort tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber-"

„Tut Euch leid?", fragte Tréville laut und kam auf den Musketier zu. „Tut Euch leid, ist ja reizend, d'Artagnan!" Der Hauptmann der Musketiere baute sich vor seinem besten Musketier auf und fragte sehr leise und bedrohlich: „Glaubt Ihr, für Euch gelten diese Regeln hier nicht? Glaubt Ihr, Ihr zählt nicht mehr zu den einfachen Musketieren?"

D'Artagnan sah seinen Hauptmann offen an. „Doch, Monsieur le capitaine, ich bin ein Musketier wie jeder andere von uns. Aber ich habe Euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen."

„Das interessiert mich jetzt nicht!", erwiderte Tréville streng. „Wie wollt Ihr das wieder in Ordnung bringen, d'Artagnan? Duelle sind verboten! Vor allem in der Kompanie. Untereinander! Musketiere! Duellieren sich miteinander!" Offenbar konnte es Tréville gar nicht fassen. „Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht?"

„Nichts", bekannte d'Artagnan, der einsah, dass er jetzt ein bisschen Geduld aufbringen musste, sonst würde ihn sein Hauptmann nie anhören. „Der Graf de Rochefort und ich haben schon lange eine Gelegenheit gesucht, ein Duell austragen zu können…"

Tréville sah den Musketier schweigend an. Dann fragte er: „Wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

D'Artagnan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Graf hat mich gestern abgefangen. Es kam eins zum andern, wir provozierten uns gegenseitig. Es… musste eben zu einem Duell kommen."

„Und warum musste es dazu komen?", fragte Tréville, der sich allmählich beruhigte.

D'Artagnan atmete auf. „Nun ja, wir konnten uns nie besonders leiden. Es ging wohl immer darum, wer der Bessere sei. Dass ich zum Leibwächter ernannt wurde, wurmte ihn wohl ein wenig… Und so ist es passiert."

Tréville zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Rochefort ist eifersüchtig auf den Posten gewesen? Nun… das erklärt einiges."

D'Artagnan nickte und fragte sich, ob dies nun eine Gelegenheit wäre, mit seiner Mitteilung zu kommen. Doch der Hauptmann kam ihm zuvor. „Wie wollt Ihr das wieder gut machen?"

Der Musketier sah auf den Schreibtisch des Hauptmannes, der wie üblich mit Papieren aller Art überladen war. „Ich weiß es nicht, Monsieur le capitaine… Wie geht es ihm denn?"

„Ohnmächtig", antwortete Tréville knapp. „Seit gestern Abend. Er liegt immer noch hier im Krankenzimmer."

„Und der Arzt?" fragte d'Artagnan zögernd.

„War heute schon bei ihm. Das Auge ist raus, meint er. Und ob er wieder aufwacht… besonders kräftig ist seine Konstitution nicht…"

D'Artagnan musste trotz allem lächeln. Der Graf de Rochefort war sehr dünn, fast mager. Da er, wenn er seine Uniform nicht trug, oft dunkle Farben bevorzugte, wurde dieser Eindruck noch verstärkt.

Tréville beobachtete ihn. D'Artagnan nahm Haltung an. „Es wäre zu wünschen, dass der Graf de Rochefort wieder gesundet." sagte er höflich.

Der Hauptmann schüttelte den Kopf. „Was habt Ihr nur gegen ihn? Er ist ein guter Musketier."

„Ja, leider", antwortete d'Artagnan etwas vorschnell. Doch noch ehe der Hauptmann ihn tadeln konnte, sagte er: „Monsieur le capitaine, ich habe Euch eine sehr wichtige Mitteilung zu machen-"

„Nicht so eilig, Monsieur le mousquetaire", unterbrach ihn Tréville. „Langsam reicht es mir mit Euch. Ihr werdet jetzt Euren normalen Dienst nach Wachplan versehen, da Seine Majestät Euch heute nicht braucht. Ihr könnt gehen."

„Aber Monsieur le capitaine!" rief d'Artagnan verzweifelt und wohl auch ohne den gebührenden Respekt. „Ich muss Euch etwas berichten, was mit-"

„D'Artagnan! Ich denke doch, dass ich mich klar ausgedrückt habe. Ihr könnt gehen."

D'Artagnan starrte seinen Hauptmann stumm an. Dieser ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich nieder, ohne sein Gegenüber noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. D'Artagnan holte tief Luft, als wolle er es noch einmal auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, doch dann grüßte er nur und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

Als er die Treppe hinunter ging, begegnete er Monsieur de Jambert, der ganz offensichtlich gerade Rochefort besucht hatte. Er nickte dem Jüngeren höflich zu und dieser schloss sich ihm an. Sie betraten den wichtigsten Raum des Hauptquartieres, eine sehr große hohe Halle mit einem riesigen Kamin, wo auch im Sommer ein Feuer brannte, mehreren langen, niedrigen Tischen und vielen Rüstungen und Flaggen, die an der Decke hingen. Hier hielten sich zu fast jeder Tageszeit Musketiere auf, sofern sie nicht auf dem Hof waren oder zum Dienst eingeteilt waren. Auch an diesem Tag waren hier an die zwanzig Musketiere zu finden, die sich die Zeit mit kleineren Fechtübungen oder Kartenspiel vertrieben. D'Artagnan grüßte einige seiner Freunde, während er mit Monsieur de Jambert durch den Raum ging. „Ihr wart bei Rochefort?" fragte der Musketier dann.

„Ja, Monsieur", antwortete Jambert. „Er ist gerade aufgewacht. Es geht ihm gar nicht gut."

D'Artagnan verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht schön", sagte er ohne viel Teilnahme, in Gedanken schon wieder bei Tréville und der Überlegung, wann er es wieder wagen konnte, bei ihm vorzusprechen.

„Allerdings nicht", antwortete Monsieur de Jambert und zupfte an seinem akkurat gestutzen, schwarzen Schnurrbart, der seinen noch recht weichen Gesichtszügen wohl mehr Männlichkeit verleihen sollte.

„Hat er was gesagt?" erkundigte sich d'Artagnan, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Ja, dass er niemanden sehen will", erklärte Jambert traurig. „Nur der Arzt darf zu ihm."

„Sehr bedauerlich", entgegnete d'Artagnan kurz. „Entschuldigt mich, Monsieur, mein Wachdienst wartet." Der Musketier ließ den anderen, für den er nur Gleichgültigkeit empfand, stehen und begab sich zu seinem Posten. Er musste sich auf eine langweilige Wartezeit einrichten und in seiner Ungeduld verging ihm sein Dienst besonders langsam.

Unterdessen war der Leibarzt Monsieur de Trévilles bei Rochefort in dessen Krankenzimmer und kümmerte sich um den soeben aus der Ohnmacht Erwachten. Er nahm seine Hand, um dessen Puls zu fühlen, doch der Musketier entzog sie ihm mit einer matten Bewegung und fragte heiser: „Wer ist das? Jambert?"

„Ich bin der Leibarzt Eures Hauptmannes", antwortete der Mann weich. „Ich kümmere mich um Euch, seid unbesorgt."

„Was?" fragte Rochefort müde. „Was ist passiert? Ich kann nichts sehen. Wo bin ich?" Er tastete mit der Hand nach seinem Gesicht, doch der Arzt hinderte ihn daran, den Verband zu berühren.

„Ihr hattet ein Duell mit Monsieur d'Artagnan. Ihr wart ohnmächtig und vor zehn Minuten seid Ihr wieder aufgewacht. Dieser junge Mann war hier, aber Ihr habt ihn weggeschickt. Könnt Ihr Euch daran erinnern? Ihr seid danach wieder ohnmächtig geworden."

Rochefort schwieg. Dann räusperte er sich und fragte: „Was ist bei dem Duell passiert? Wo bin ich verletzt?"

Der Leibarzt seufzte. Es war immer unangenehm, einem Patienten eine Behinderung anzukündigen. „Am linken Auge", sagte er schließlich.

Rochefort schwieg und der Arzt konnte sehen, wie es um seine Mundwinkel zuckte. „Am linken Auge", wiederholte der Musketier dann. „Und… was heißt das?"

„Es heißt, dass dieses Auge… nicht mehr da ist. Habt Ihr Schmerzen?"

„Nicht mehr da?" fragte Rochefort und der Arzt spürte, wie Panik in dem Patienten aufstieg. „Heißt das, ich kann nicht mehr sehen? Bin ich blind?"

„Nein nein", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Das andere Auge hat alles unbeschadet überstanden. Nur das Linke…"

„Aber ich kann nichts sehen!"

„Ihr habt einen Verband um beide Augen, damit Ihr nicht mit der Hand in die Nähe der Wunde gelangen und sie berühren könnt. Es soll sich ja nichts entzünden." Der Arzt grinste schief, was Rochefort natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Wann bin ich wieder gesund?" fragte Rochefort nervös und bewegte den Kopf, als sei ihm der Verband unangenehm.

„Das kommt auf Euch an", erwiderte der Arzt. „Ihr müsst etwas Nahrung zu Euch nehmen. Bitte, ich helfe Euch, Euch aufzurichten." Er trat an das Bett heran, doch Rochefort wich zurück, soweit ihm das möglich war.

„Lasst mich", sagte er hastig. „Ich möchte nach Hause, in meine Wohnung. Ich-"

„Monsieur, das ist nicht möglich. Ihr könnt in Eurem Zustand nicht weggebracht werden. Außerdem bekommt Ihr hier alles, was Ihr braucht." Der Arzt goss Wasser aus einer Karaffe in einen kleinen Becher und wollte ihn an Rocheforts Lippen setzen. Doch dieser schob den Becher zurück

„Ihr müsst etwas trinken", erklärte der Arzt geduldig. „Ihr könnt es ja selbst versuchen." Er drückte ihm den Becher in die Hand. Etwas zittrig führte Rochefort den Becher zum Mund, doch als er trinken wollte, vergoss er die Hälfte. Ohne ein Wort nahm der Arzt ihm den Becher aus der Hand und stellte ihn wieder auf den Tisch.

„Wo ist meine Kleidung?" fragte Rochefort und hustete rauh. Er strich sich über das Gesicht und betastete dann den Verband. Der Arzt schob seine Hand wieder zurück.

„Eure Kleidung ist hier auf einem Stuhl. Es ist alles vollständig. Ein paar Musketiere haben Euch gestern hierher gebracht und Ihr wart bis eben ohnmächtig. Ich bitte Euch, vernünftig zu sein und hier zu bleiben. Vielleicht dauert es nur ein paar Tage, bis wir den Verband abnehmen können."

Der Musketier sank in die Kissen zurück. „Ich möchte nicht, dass alle Stunde ein paar Musketiere reinkommen, um mich anzustarren", sagte er und war bemüht, seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu geben.

„Das verlangt auch niemand von Euch", versetzte der Arzt und ordnete die Bettdecke, sodass der Verwundete besser liegen konnte. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand Euch stört. Gibt es jemanden, den wir benachrichtigen sollen?"

Rochefort schüttelte leicht den Kopf, hielt aber sofort inne, als ob es ihm Schmerzen bereite. „Nein, niemand…"

„Gut, Monsieur, ich lasse Euch jetzt allein. Bitte versucht zu schlafen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, müsst Ihr etwas essen."

Der Arzt verließ das Zimmer.

Es ging schon gegen Mittag, als d'Artagnans Wachdienst endlich beendet war. Der Musketier verließ sofort seinen Posten, als die Ablösung kam und stürmte in das Vorzimmer des Hauptmannes. Dort ließ er sich melden.

„Worum geht es denn?" fragte François, der Sekretär Trévilles, der stets so tat, als kenne er die Musketiere allesamt nicht.

„Um meinen Wachdienst", gab der Gascogner an, nicht ganz der Wahrheit gemäß. Allerdings wäre es unsinnig gewesen, François von einer Verschwörung zu erzählen.

„Dann gebt mir Euren Bericht", verlangte der Sekretär gemessen. „Ich kann ihn selbst überbringen."

„Bedaure", sagte d'Artagnan, dessen Nerven inzwischen zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. „Ich muss ihn in diesem Fall selbst überbringen, da es Monsieur de Tréville so angeordnet hat."

François zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann gelassen: „Ihr müsst ein wenig warten. Monsieur de Tréville führt gerade ein Gespräch."

Damit musste sich der Musketier bescheiden, wenn es ihn auch schwer fiel. Er wandte sich von dem Sekretär ab und lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber der Tür, da alle Sitze besetzt waren. Mit Schrecken malte sich der Gascogner aus, wie erst alle anderen vor ihm eingelassen wurden und er immer noch warten müsse, doch ein gütiges Geschick sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Alpträume nicht bewahrheiteten. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmannes öffnete sich und der Leibarzt, dick wie eh und je, trat heraus. D'Artagnan war nicht sehr angetan. Er schätzte diesen Mann sehr, da dieser auch ihn selbst schon versorgt hatte, doch zur Zeit kümmerte er sich ja wohl um Rochefort und hatte dem Hauptmann bestimmt mitgeteilt, wie schlecht es demselben ging und dass daran nur d'Artagnan schuld sei. Gewiss würde Monsieur de Tréville ihn nun rufen lassen, um ihm noch einmal eine Standpauke halten zu können. Und wirklich ließ ihn Tréville hereinrufen. Missmutig stieß sich d'Artagnan von der Wand ab und ging in das Arbeitszimmer, böse gemustert von einigen Leuten, die im Vorzimmer schon länger gewartet hatten als der Gascogner und ihm nun den schnellen Einlass missgönnten. Doch im Augenblick interessierte das den Musketier weniger. Er trat durch die Tür, die François hinter ihm schloss und stand vor dem Schreibtisch Trévilles, der wie heute morgen auch schon mit Papieren überladen war. Der Hauptmann selbst saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und musterte den soeben Eingetretenen mit schwer zu enträtselndem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Der Leibarzt war hier", sagte Tréville schließlich und griff nach einer Feder, um eine Unterschrift unter einen Bericht zu setzen.

„Er kommt sicherlich von Rochefort", meinte d'Artagnan etwas enerviert.

„Allerdings", bestätigte der Kapitän der Musketiere. „Und es geht ihm nicht gut."

„Wie lange wird es denn dauern, bis Monsieur de Rochefort wieder aufstehen kann?"

„Einige Tage… oder Wochen", antwortete Tréville ruhig. „Und sobald er aufstehen kann, wird er eine Strafe bekommen, für unerlaubtes Duellieren." Der Hauptmann machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann: „Genau wie Ihr, d'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan nickte ergeben. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor. „Monsieur le capitaine, ich bitte Euch um die Erlaubnis, eine Mitteilung machen zu dürfen."

Tréville sah unwillig auf. Er bezweifelte, dass es etwas von Wichtigkeit war, was d'Artagnan sagen wollte und nahm an, dass dieser nur von dem Duell, das dem Hauptmann ohnehin schwer im Magen lag, ablenken wollte. Doch er würde ihn nun anhören. „Also bitte", sagte er.

„Es geht um die Hochzeit des Dauphins und der Infantin", sagte d'Artagnan rasch. „Während dieser Feierlichkeiten planen Attentäter den König zu ermorden."

Tréville fuhr aus seinem Sessel hoch und sah den Musketier ungläubig an. „Was sagt Ihr da?"

D'Artagnan nickte heftig, zum Zeichen, dass der Hauptmann ganz richtig verstanden hatte. „Ich habe es gestern Abend mehr durch Zufall erlauschen können. Monsieur de Jounieux, den Ihr auch kennt, ist daran beteiligt."

„Dieser rothaarige Edelmann?" rief Tréville aus.

„Genau der", bestätigte d'Artagnan.

„Der plant ein Attentat?" fragte Tréville zweifelnd und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Allerdings. Er und seine Mitverschwörer haben sich letzte Nacht in einer Schenke mit dem Namen „Zum Goldenen Huhn" getroffen." Der Musketier dachte kurz an die vergangene Nacht zurück und welche Mühe er gehabt hatte, das Schild über der Tür zu entziffern.

„Fahrt fort", verlangte Tréville kurz.

D'Artagnan berichtete nun endlich, was er erlauscht hatte. Als er geendet hatte, schüttelte Tréville den Kopf. „Warum habt Ihr das nicht eher gesagt! Zur Hochzeit, sagt Ihr? Da sind noch zwei Wochen Zeit."

„Ja, Monsieur le capitaine. Ich wollte Euch fragen, wie dagegen vorzugehen ist."

„Ihr habt es entdeckt, d'Artagnan. Was würdet Ihr tun?"

Der Musketier räusperte sich. „Ich würde die Täter in flagranti ertappen wollen, also während der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt genau, wie diese Mörder ihre Tat zu begehen denken und können uns darauf einrichten."

Tréville nickte lächelnd, obwohl der Umstand so ernst war. „Also gut, dann warten wir auf die Hochzeit, d'Artagnan. Wir werden natürlich nur wenige Leute einweihen, damit keine Unruhe ausbricht. Und Ihr wisst ja… je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto besser."

Mit einer Handbewegung lud der Hauptmann seinen besten Musketier ein, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Also wollen wir schon einmal planen, wie wir vorgehen könnten. Ach, und von Eurer… Strafe", der Hauptmann lächelte ein wenig, „seid Ihr selbstverständlich befreit.


	3. La Fère

**La Fère**

Ein Reiter näherte sich langsam der Stadt La Fère. Das Pferd des Reiters hielt den Kopf gesenkt und kaute an seinem Gebiss. Der Reiter selbst war staubbedeckt und zog in diesem Moment am Zügel, um den Gaul zum Stehen zu bringen. „Alte Mähre", schimpfte er und nahm den Hut ab, um sich mit einem gestickten Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Dann richtete er sich im Steigbügel auf, um zu sehen, wie weit er noch zu reiten hatte. „Nur noch ein paar Wegbiegungen, da unten ist es schon", ermunterte er sein Pferd und möglicherweise auch sich selbst. Als hätte der Gaul nur darauf gewartet, schnaubte er und verfiel in einen langsamen Zuckeltrab. Der Reiter setzte den Hut wieder auf. Er war ein Edelmann von vielleicht fünfundvierzig Jahren mit blasser, ungesunder Gesichtsfarbe und einem nicht sehr schönen Gesicht. Seine kleinen Augen waren wässrig und von einem seltsam leeren Hellblau und seine dunkelblonden Haare begannen sich zu lichten. Das Wams des Reiters war sehr modisch, ihm allerdings etwas zu weit, und von himbeerroter Farbe. Unter dem Wams trug er ein ehemals weißes Hemd von sehr teurem Stoff. Jetzt wirkte das Hemd allerdings eher grau, denn der Mai war in diesem Jahr sehr trocken und der Edelmann schon seit dem frühen Morgen unterwegs.

Es war später Nachmittag, als er in La Fère ankam und die engen Gassen entlangritt in Richtung Stadtmitte.

Von weitem konnte er das Schloss der gräflichen Familie La Fère sehen. Diese Familie war ein Grund, warum er hier war. Kurz überdachte er noch einmal, was in den letzten Wochen in La Fère vorgefallen war-

Der junge Graf de la Fère hatte vor kurzem geheiratet, eine sehr schöne, junge, blonde Frau, von der er nicht wusste, woher sie kam. Einige Monate hatten sie in tiefster Glückseligkeit gelebt und viele Feste waren gefeiert worden. Im weiten Umkreis war man der Ansicht, dass es kein glücklicheres und zufriedenes Paar geben konnte als dieses Grafenpaar. Doch der Traum war nur von kurzer Dauer. Bei einem Ausritt stürzte die Gräfin vom Pferd und als ihr Gatte ihr zur Hilfe eilen wollte, erblickte er auf ihrer Schulter das Brandmal der Schwarzen Lilie, womit jene gekennzeichnet wurden, die wegen Mordes zum Tode verurteilt sind. Er übergab sie der Gerichtsbarkeit, ohne ihr Flehen zu erhören. Er war ein Mann von strenger Ehrbarkeit und hatte nichts davon gewusst, dass die inniggeliebte Frau eine verurteilte Mörderin war. Jetzt sollte ihr Urteil vollzogen werden. Den Grafen selbst litt es nicht länger in der Heimat. Er ging, unglücklich wie er nach dieser großen enttäuschung war, noch bevor seiner Frau der Prozess gemacht wurde, auf und davon. Seinen Titeln und seinen Gütern hatte er entsagt, er war verschwunden, niemand wusste, wohin. Das Schloss und die Ländereien blieben in den Händen eines treuen Verwalters.

Über all dieses dachte der Edelmann nach, als er so durch La Fère ritt, auf das Gefängnis der Stadt zu. Dass er so genau darüber Bescheid wusste, auch über die Dinge, über die man hier nichts wusste, lag an seinen Vollmachten, mit denen er von Seiner Eminenz Kardinal Richelieu ausgestattet worden war.

Seine Aufgabe war es nun, die junge, verurteilte Gräfin aus dem Gefängnis zu holen und er hoffte sehr, dass man ihm keine Schwierigkeiten machen würde.

Schließlich erreichte er das Gefängnis, ein trutzig wirkender, flacher Bau, der schon seit undenklichen Zeiten seine Aufgabe erfüllte. Der Reiter saß ab und ging, nachdem er seine Glieder gedehnt hatte, entschlossen auf die vergitterte und gesicherte, sehr große Tür zu. Es ist schon fast ein Tor, überlegte er und betätigte den Klopfer. Sein Pferd hatte ein Bursche übernommen und er hoffte sehr, dass er es gut behandelte. Immerhin hatte das Tier ihn weit getragen.

Auf sein nochmaliges Klopfen wurde schließlich ein Sichtfenster beiseite geschoben und ein Auge, das halb von wirren grauen Haaren verdeckt war, spähte hinaus.

„Was wünscht Ihr?", fragte eine raue Stimme.

Der Edelmann verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem hochmütigen Lächeln und reichte dem Frager ein gefaltetes Papier zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch.

„Ich komme aus Paris", sagte er dabei mit nicht sehr kräftiger Stimme.

Das Sichtfenster wurde wieder vorgeschoben und der Edelmann konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie die Gestalt jetzt zu ihrem Vorgesetzten ging und das Papier überreichte. Gleich würde sich die Tür öffnen und der Gouverneur des Gefängnisses selbst würde ihn empfangen.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte er Scharren hinter der Tür, diese öffnete sich und ein untersetzter beleibter Mann stand vor ihm. Der Edelmann trat ein und wollte erleichtert aufatmen, da er aus der Hitze des Maientages in die kühle Luft des Gemäuers trat, doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Das Gebäude verströmte den muffig-dumpfen Geruch eines Gefängnisses.

Der dickliche Gouverneur, der eine so gelbliche Gesichtsfarbe hatte, als wäre er selbst nie aus dem Gefängnis herausgekommen, ahnte nichts von den Gedankengängen seines vornehmen Gastes. Er verneigte sich ehrbietig und sagte:

„Monsieur le Comte de Bernard, mein Name ist Loiret und ich bin der Gouverneur dieses… Gefängnisses. Es ist uns eine Ehre, Euch dienen zu dürfen. Bitte, tretet doch näher."

Monsieur de Bernard leistete dieser freundlichen Aufforderung Folge. Hinter dem Gouverneur stand ein großer Mann in schäbiger grauer Kleidung mit wirren Haaren. Von ihm ging ein sehr dumpfer Geruch aus.

Loiret verneigte sich noch einmal. „Bitte, wenn Monseigneur mir folgen wollen?" Dabei wies er in kurzen Gang rechts von Bernard, der an einer dunklen Tür endete.

„Oder möchtet Ihr lieber sofort die Gefangene sehen?"

„Ich denke, wir regeln erst das Geschäftliche", sprach Monsieur le Comte de Bernard mit leiser, etwas kratziger Stimme.

„Wünschen Monseigneur etwas zu trinken?", fragte der Gouverneur rasch und versuchte, sich unauffällig am Kopf zu kratzen, was ihm nicht gelang und wo zwischen dem schütteren grauen Haar die Kopfhaut sichtbar war.

„Bitte, ein Glas Wein", bestellte Bernard. Der Mann in grauer Kleidung, der hinter dem Gouverneur gestanden hatte und dem wirren grauen Haar stakste auf langen Beinen davon, um dem Wunsch Folge zu leisten. Es war offensichtlich derjenige, der durch das Sichtfenster gespäht hatte.

Der Gouverneur führte den Edelmann in ein mäßig großes, halb zweckmäßig, halb prunkvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer. Es standen ein Tisch darin und mehrere Stühle, alles grob aus dunklem Holz gezimmert und ein Regal, das genauso einfach war und von Akten überquoll. Doch links im Raum, der von mehreren Kerzenleuchtern erhellt wurde, da die vergitterten Fenster nur wenig Licht einließen, stand ein sehr großer Sekretär, der nicht recht in dieses zellenähnliche Zimmer zu passen schien. An den Wänden hingen rote Gobelins, die mit Stickereien verziert waren und dem Raum ein sehr seltsames Aussehen gaben, als wolle man versuchen, dem Besucher oder dem Gefangenen die Scheu zu nehmen. Dieser Eindruck wurde zerstört durch zwei Ringe an der Wand, an die man offensichtlich Gefangene fesseln konnte, und zwei Wachen, die mit Hellebarden bewaffnet an der Wand standen und blicklos vor sich hinstarrten.

Der Schreibtisch, hinter den sich Monsieur Loiret begab, war auf der rechten Seite von ein paar Akten und mehreren Büchern bedeckt. Der Graf de Bernard erkannte auch sein Schriftstück, das ihm der Kardinal mitgegeben hatte und mehrere Federkiele sowie ein großes Tintenfass.

„Wollet Ihr Euch nicht setzen?", bot Loiret freundlich an und wies auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. Bernard trat zögernd heran und betrachtete den Stuhl misstrauisch. Dann ließ er sich jedoch langsam nieder und sein Gegenüber hinter dem Schreibtisch tat es ihm ächzend nach. Bernard bemerkte am anderen Ende des Raumes eine weitere Tür, die ein vergittertes Sichtfenster hatte.

Loiret bemerkte seinen Blick. Ohne sich selbst nach der Tür umzusehen, sagte er: „Diese Tür führt hinunter in die Kerker, Monsiegneur. Ihr werdet dort nicht hinuntersteigen müssen, dort halten sich nur jene auf, von denen man gewiss ist, dass sie demnächst zum Tode verurteilt werden."

Bernard nickte verstehend. Hiner ihnen öffnete sich mit einem unangenehm scharrenden Geräusch die Tür, durch die sie hineingekommen waren. Bernard zuckte zusammen, als sich leise Schritte von hinten näherten und eine leise raue Stimme an seinem Ohr plötzlich sagte: „Der Wein, Monsieur le Comte." Er sah auf und erblickte den Mann mit den wirren Haaren, der ihn spähend betrachtete und dann den Wein vor ihm abstellte. Der Edelmann atmete auf, als der Diener sich langsam auf langen Beinen aus dem Raum entfernte und nahm rasch einen Schluck Wein. Vermutlich das Beste, was sie hier auftreiben konnten, dachte er und bemühte sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Der Gouverneur betrachtete ihn forschend aus grauen Augen. „Monsieur le Comte, Ihr seid also auf Befehl Seiner Eminenz hier, um die Gefangene mit Euch zu nehmen?"

Bernard nickte und stellte das Glas ab. Ein kleiner schwarzer Schatten huschte an der Wand hinten an der Tür entlang und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang.

„Allerdings, Monsieur. Seine Eminenz hat mir die entsprechenden Vollmachten dazu gegeben. Damit Ihr Euch jedoch nicht unnötig Sorgen machen müsst, habe ich hier ein weiteres Schriftstück, in welchem Euch die Beweggründe Seiner Eminenz erläutert werden."

Mit diesen Worten zog er ein weiteres Papier hervor und reichte es dem Gouverneur. Dieser dankte mit einer Neigung des Kopfes und hielt das Papier dicht an eine Kerze, auf dass der die Schrift entziffern konnte. Bernard bezweifelte, dass Loiret fähig war, die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen und war froh, dass er noch andere Mittel hatte, damit der Mann keine Schwierigkeiten machte.

Nach einer Weile sah der Gouverneur auf und legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch. „Selbstverständlich bin ich bereit, alle Wünsche Seiner Eminenz zu erfüllen, Monseigneur", sagte er und rieb sich die Hände, deren Handrücken von dichtem grau-blonden Haar bedeckt war. Bernard spürte deutlich seine Unsicherheit, auch wenn der Mann versuchte, sie zu verbergen.

„Das ist schön", meinte er spöttisch und befeuchtete sich die schmalen Lippen mit der Zunge. Dann beugte er sich über den Tisch und nahm die beiden Papiere des Kardinals an sich. Als der Gouverneur eine hastige Handbewegung machte, als wolle er die Papiere zurückhaben, holte Bernard mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen Beutel hervor, der verheißungsvoll klingelte, als er ihn auf den Tisch abstellte.

„Dies ist für Euch", sagte er dabei langsam. „Für die Verluste, die Euch entstehen, wenn die Frau verschwindet."

Loiret hatte verstanden und verneigte sich stumm.

Bernard erhob sich nun und steckte die Papiere wieder ein. „Führt mich jetzt zur Gefangenen", befahl er und strich sich über sein gelichtetes Haar.

Der Gouverneur klingelte und einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür. Der lange Diener mit der grauen Kleidung stand in der Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte Bernard, dass er am Gürtel ein riesiges Schlüsselbund trug. Er kann es vorher noch nicht gehabt haben, er ging ja fast lautlos, überlegte er.

„Führt unseren Gast zur Zelle Einhundertachtundzwanzig und lasst ihn ungestört mit der Gefangenen sprechen, so er dies wünscht", befahl Loiret, während seine linke Hand krampfhaft nach dem Geldbeutel griff.

Der Diener verneigte sich und führte den Edelmann durch einen langen Gang hindurch über mehrere Treppen zu einer Zellenflucht. Schließlich hielt er an und schloss eine Zellentür auf. „Bitte, hier ist die, die Ihr zu sehen wünscht", sagte er dabei mit rauer Stimme.

Bernard trat rasch ein. „Lasst uns allein. Ich klopfe, wenn ich wieder hinausmöchte."

Die Zellentür schloss sich.

Als sich die Zellentür geöffnet hatte, hatte sich die junge Frau, ebenjene verurteilte Gräfin de La Fère, die auf ihrem primitiven Strohlager lag, rasch aufgerichtet und stand nun vor dem Edelmann. Sie war tatsächlich sehr schön, für eine Frau recht groß, hatte lange blonde Haare und ein schönes ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Ihre Augen wirkten katzenhaft und schillerten fast grün. Sie trug ein sehr schlichtes weißes Kleid und ihr Haar war nicht frisiert, sondern fiel weich über ihre Schultern und den Rücken.

Bernard musterte sie eine Weile. Dann sprach er: „Ihr seid die Gräfin de La Fère?"

Die junge Frau, die vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Jahre zählte, antwortete nicht, sondern fragte stattdessen leicht beunruhigt: „Wer seid Ihr?"

Bernard lachte ein glattes Lachen. „Oh, verzeiht, Madame, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin der Comte de Bernard und komme im Auftrag Seiner Eminenz."

Die junge Frau wich etwas zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie es dem Kardinal zu verdanken hatte, dass sie noch nicht tot war, doch sie wusste nicht, warum sie es ihm verdankte.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie dann bemüht ruhig und versuchte, sich Haltung zu geben. „Nun, und was wünscht Ihr von mir?"

„Seid unbesorgt, Madame, es wird Euch nichts geschehen", beruhigte de Bernard sie, im Versuch freundlich zu sein, während seine wässrigen Augen gleichzeitig an ihrer vollendeten Gestalt herunterwanderten. Die junge Gräfin bemerkte dies und trat mit einem hochmütigen, abweisenden Blick noch weiter von ihm zurück.

Bernard atmete kurz auf und straffte seine schmalen Schultern. „Seine Eminenz wünscht, dass Ihr mit mir geht", erklärte er den Grund seines Hierseins. „Ihr sollt in Paris in die Dienste des Kardinals treten."

„In die Dienste des Kardinals treten?", fragte die Gräfin erstaunt und nicht unbedingt angenehm berührt. „Was soll das heißen?"

Der Comte machte eine großzügige Handbewegung. „Ihr werdet für ihn arbeiten. Ihr versteht, an andere Höfe reisen, mit diesen oder jenen Leuten reden… Kurz, Ihr sollt eine Agentin werden." Aufmerksam beobachtete der Edelmann die Wirkung seiner Worte.

Die junge Frau presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann", sagte sie schließlich ablehnend.

„Oh, ich glaube im Gegenteil, dass Ihr das sehr gut könnt. Ihr habt doch sicherlich noch nicht Eure Vergangenheit vergessen und Eure…?" Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck sah der Edelmann auf die linke Schulter der Gräfin, die von dem einfachen weißen Gewand bedeckt war.

Die junge Frau erblasste sichtlich. Bernard, der sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, nickte zufrieden. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Also, seid Ihr bereit, in die Dienste des Kardinals zu treten?"

„Wie kommt Seine Eminenz dazu, mich so gut zu kennen, dass er auch über meine Vergangenheit Bescheid weiß?", fragte die Gräfin, deren Widerstand noch nicht besiegt war.

„Seine Eminenz weiß alles", erklärte Bernard gelassen. „Bitte macht Euch keine Sorgen."

Die Gräfin warf den Kopf zurück. „Wer garantiert mir, dass Ihr mir keine Märchen auftischt? Woher kann ich wissen, dass Ihr von Seiner Eminenz kommt?", fragte sie, ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

In Gedanken verneigte sich Bernard vor dem Genie Kardinal Richelieus, der auch dies bedacht hatte.

„Im Falle eines Zweifels Eurerseits hat er mir dieses Schreiben mitgegeben. Wenn Ihr es lesen möchtet? An der Wahrheit des Siegels des Kardinals werden Ihr wohl nicht zweifeln?"

Bernard reichte ihr tatsächlich ein versiegeltes Schriftstück. Die Gräfin erbrach es rasch und überflog das Schreiben.

Dann sah sie auf und musterte eine Weile schweigend Bernard. In Gedanken schien sie abzuwägen, was ihr dieses Angebot bringen könnte. Dann nickte sie entschlossen.

„Also gut, Monsieur le Comte, ich bin bereit, mit Euch zu gehen."

Bernard war erleichtert, dass er seinen Auftrag hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Ich wusste es, Mylady, dass Ihr die Größe Seiner Eminenz würdet erkennen können. Wir können dann sofort losfahren."

Die Gräfin war jetzt fast überrascht von der plötzlichen Eile. Wochenlang hatte sie nur tatenlos in ihrer Zelle gesessen und nun ging es ihr fast zu schnell.

„Jetzt? Habt Ihr denn die Vollmachten, die Ihr dazu braucht?"

„Seid unbesorgt, Mylady, es ist alles geregelt. Das Gefängnis wird Euren Verlust ebenso gut verschmerzen können, wie Ihr verschmerzen könnt, nicht mehr hier sein zu müssen."

Mylady lächelte ein wenig und nickte. „Davon gehe ich aus. Aber wartet, Monsieur"- Bernard hatte sich schon zur Tür gewandt, um den Diener zu rufen- „ich kann so nicht reisen."

„Auch in diesem Falle kann ich Euch beruhigen, Ihr werdet jetzt von mir in ein Gasthaus geführt. Dort wartet eine Zofe auf Euch und Ihr bekommt neue Kleider. Außerdem werdet Ihr von mir mit dem nötigen Geld versorgt, damit Ihr nicht auf dem Trockenen leben müsst."

Mylady sah erleichtert aus. „Dann ist ja alles geklärt", sagte sie aufatmend.

„Seine Eminenz hat alles bedacht", erklärte Bernard zufrieden. „Wenn Ihr mir nun folgen wollt?" Mit diesen Worten trat der Edelmann an die Tür und klopfte laut und vernehmlich. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und der Diener verneigte sich. Mylady erschauerte. Bernard bot ihr ritterlich den Arm.

„Kommt, Madame, Ihr werdet froh sein, wieder Sonnenlicht sehen zu können."

Er führte sie durch den Gang nach draußen in das Zimmer mit den roten Gobelins. Bevor sie eintraten, legte er ihr seinen eigenen Mantel um, damit sie nicht zu vielen neugierigen Blicken preisgegeben war. Myaldy dankte mit einer hoheitsvollen Neigung des Kopfes.

Der Gouverneur saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb mit kratzender Feder. Bernard bemerkte sofort, dass der Geldbeutel verschwunden war.

Der Gouverneur sah auf und erhob sich dann.

„Es ist ja schon alles geregelt", sagte er ein wenig heiser und hustete leise. „Hier sind die nötigen Papiere." Damit übergab er Bernard ein paar Schriftstücke, die er anscheinend schon vorher bereitgelegt hatte. Bernard trat an den Schreibtisch und nahm die Papiere an sich, während er gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand einen weiteren Geldbeutel auf den Tisch legte. Die Augen des Gouverneurs leuchteten auf und er verneigte sich tief.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, dem Kardinal dienen zu dürfen, dem großen Kardinal! Wenn Madame noch Wünsche haben? Sollen wir Eurem Ehemann die Nachricht schicken, dass Ihr frei seid?"

„Nein", sagte Mylady rasch. „Schreibt ihm, dass ich hingerichtet worden bin. Aber noch nicht sofort. Wartet damit noch, ich selbst werde Euch sagen, wann Ihr die Nachricht schicken sollt."

Bernard mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Ihr könnt ihm nicht schreiben, Monsieur Loiret, er ist verschollen."

„Das macht nichts, wir schicken die Nachricht einfach ins Schloss. Sein Verwalter regelt das schon."

„Er ist verschollen?", fragte die Gräfin interessiert. „Weiß man ungefähr, wo er sein könnte?"

„Nein", antwortete der Gouverneur. „Angeblich soll er schon tot sein."

In Myladies Augen blitzte es triumphierend. Sie nickte jedoch nur, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Also gut", sagte abschließend Monsieur Loiret. „Wir werden ihm dann schreiben, wenn Ihr uns Bescheid gebt. Auch wenn es ihm nichts mehr bringt" Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und führte die Herrschaften hinaus.

Die junge Frau ging immer beschwingter, je mehr sie sich der Tür näherten.

Der graue Diener huschte an ihnen vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Im Hof stand im hellsten Sonnenlicht eine Kutsche.

Der Gouverneur verneigte sich ein weiteres Mal. „Es war uns eine Ehre, Madame, bitte verzeiht, dass es dieses Gefängnis war. Wir sind allzumal arme Irrende und Sünder."

Der Graf de Bernard und die Gräfin de la Fère traten auf den Hof und hinter ihnen fiel die Tür des Gefängnisses ins Schloss.

Mylady atmete auf.

Als Monsieur de Bernard und die Gräfin de la Fère nach zwei Tagen in Paris ankamen, regnete es in Strömen. Es schien fast, als hätte die Nacht beschlossen, früher hereinzubrechen und der Regen war so dicht, dass man kaum die Hand vor den Augen erkennen konnte. Die Kutsche, die die beiden von La Fère bis hierher transportiert hatte, hielt vor einem großen finsteren Gebäude- der Bastille.

Der Kutscher sprang vom Bock und öffnete den Wagenschlag. Zuerst sprang Monsieur de Bernard heraus. Ein breitkrempiger Hut schützte ihn vor dem Regen, außerdem trug er einen weiten Mantel. Er reichte Mylady die Hand, um ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein. Sie schauerte zusammen, da es sehr kalt war und sah die Straße auf und ab. Sie war vollkommen leer. Auf der Reise hatte Mylady neue Kleidung erhalten und sah nun sehr elegant und vornehm aus.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie laut, um das Rauschen des Regens zu übertönen und sah an dem Gebäude hinauf, vor dem sie sich befanden.

„Vor der Bastille", sagte Bernard ebenso laut und wies mit der Hand auf ein Tor, das verschlossen war.

Mylady wich zurück. „Noch ein Gefängnis?", fragte sie und klang zum ersten Mal verunsichert.

„Seid unbesorgt, Mylady. Seine Eminenz erwartet uns." Bernard zerrte an seinem Mantel, der vor Nässe troff und reichte Mylady den Arm. Sie schlug ihren schwarzen Mantel enger um sich und ließ sich von ihm zu dem Gebäude führen. Allerdings gingen sie nicht auf das Tor zu, sondern zu einer kleineren Nebentür neben dem Tor. Mylady hörte, wie der Kutscher mit einem Peitschenknall die Pferde antrieb und die Kutsche davonfuhr. Sie erreichten die Tür und Bernard klopfte laut. Die Tür wurde sofort geöffnet, ein Soldat in der Uniform der Garde des Kardinals hatte geöffnet. Bernard nickte ihm zu und der Gardist grüßte höflich.

„Kommt, Mylady", sagte Bernard und führte die Gräfin sorglich über den unebenen Boden in einen Gang hinein. Er schien sich hier bestens auszukennen.

„Seine Eminenz empfängt uns in der Bastille?", fragte Mylady, als sie endlich den Mut fand, den Mund aufzumachen. Es war ihr sehr unbehaglich, sich schon wieder in einem Gefängnis zu befinden.

Bernard lachte heiser. „Stört Euch das, Madame? Ihr müsst wissen, hier ist man unbelauschter. Kommt, es ist ein Stück bis dorthin. Guckt nicht zur Seite, dann verderbt Ihr Euch nicht die Augen."

Solcherart auf die junge Frau einredend führte Bernard sie rasch nach unten in die Keller. Die Luft war dort unten dumpf und roch seltsam- Mylady wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wonach sie roch.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran", sagte Bernard nach einer Weile, als sie irgendwo Schreie gehört hatte und zusammengezuckt war. „Glaubt mir, nach einer Weile achtet man nicht mehr darauf."

Sie war froh, dass überall Fackeln hingen, obwohl diese alles in ein seltsam unwirkliches, rotgelbes Licht tauchten.

Sie passierten einige Gittertüren und sahen dann einen Menschen, der so entsetzlich aussah, dass die Gräfin zurückwich. Er war groß, fett, glatzköpfig und hatte ein von Pockennarben entstelltes Gesicht. Über der Schulter trug er eine Gestalt, die leise wimmerte. Bernard zog die Gräfin rasch zu sich und ging mit ihr in einen Gang hinein. Darinnen warteten sie, bis die Gestalt vorbei gegangen war.

„Es ist wie ein Alptraum", sagte Mylady tonlos.

Bernard sah sie an, sagte aber nichts.

Schließlich kamen sie an eine große, mit Eisen beschlagene Tür und Bernard klopfte einmal laut und zweimal leise. Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend und die beiden traten ein.

Richelieu stand mitten im Zimmer. Er war recht groß, hatte braune Haare, die teilweise ergraut waren und einen Bart, der fast vollständig grau war. Seine braunen Augen traten leicht hervor. Er mochte an die fünfundvierzig Jahre alt sein, trug die rote Soutane des Kardinals und auf dem Kopf den unumgänglichen roten Kardinalshut.

Bernard sank in die Knie und die Gräfin tat es ihm nach. Sie bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Kardinal auf Bernard zutrat und dieser ihm die Hand küsste.

„Eure Eminenz", murmelte er dabei.

„Ihr habt es also geschafft", sagte Richelieu mit ungewöhnlich weicher, öliger Stimme und gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie sich erheben konnten. „Und dies ist die Gräfin de La Fère?"

Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über Mylady wandern, der sich dann geradezu an ihrem Gesicht festsaugte.

Mylady atmete tief durch und nickte dann. „So ist es, Eure Eminenz."

Richelieu lächelte und warf Bernard einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser verneigte sich und verließ das Zimmer.

Richelieu nickte zu einem hohen, verzierten Sessel hin. „Nehmt Platz", hörte Mylady die weiche Stimme.

Sie schlug ihren Mantel zurück, sodass ihr Kleid sichtbar wurde und ließ sich in dem Sessel nieder. Der Erste Minister des Königs hatte sich abgewandt und sortierte einige Papiere auf einem runden Tisch neben dem Sessel. So hatte die Gräfin die Möglichkeit, sich in dem Zimmer umzusehen.

Es war ein großer und recht hoher Raum, mit roten Teppichen und einem riesigen Kamin, in dem ein helles Feuer brannte. Die Mauer war unverputzt, so dass der Stein zu sehen war und an den Wänden standen mannshohe Kerzenleuchter. Myladies Sessel gegenüber stand ein weiterer Sessel, der ebenfalls mit rotem Stoff bezogen war. In einer Ecke lag auf einem Halter ein großes aufgeschlagenes Buch und an einer Wand waren rote Vorhänge, hinter denen ein goldener Schild hing, wo ein „R" zu lesen war. Auf dem runden Tisch war eine Schale mit Obst zu sehen. In dem Raum war es stickig und warm und Mylady wünschte sich, wieder hinauszukommen.

Richelieu wandte sich wieder ihr zu.

„Nun, Mylady, Ihr seid also die Gräfin de La Fère", begann er mit öliger Stimme. „Euer Edelmann weiß nicht, wo Ihr seid."

„Ich nehme es an", sagte Mylady ruhig.

„Euer erster ‚Ehemann' war ein Priester. Er ist tot, ermordet durch Eure Hand."

Die Gräfin sah den Staatsmann überrascht an, senkte dann aber den Blick.

„Ihr wurdet von ihm verführt und dann dafür bestraft", fuhr ihr Gegenüber gelassen fort und ließ seinen Blick auf ihrem Ausschnitt ruhen. Mylady bemerkte dies nicht, sondern nickte nur mit noch immer gesenktem Blick. Richelieu schwieg einen Moment und Mylady wagte nicht aufzusehen.

„Monsieur de Bernard hat Euch gesagt, was Eure Aufgaben hier sein werden?", fragte der Kardinal nach einer kleinen Weile.

„Ja, Eure Eminenz."

„Das ist sehr gut. Leider haben wir keine Nachrichten, wo sich Euer ‚verschollener' zweiter Ehemann befindet. Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich tot."

Mylady zuckte mit den Schultern, was Seine Eminenz nicht bemerkte.

„Ihr werdet nicht sofort arbeiten müssen, Gräfin. Monsieur de Bernard wird sich um Euch kümmern. Ihr werdet in ein großes Haus an der Place Royale ziehen und könnt Euch erst einmal hier einleben. Ich lasse Euch Nachricht zukommen, wann ich Eurer bedarf. Haltet Euch also bereit."

Mylady erhob sich auf ein Zeichen Richelieus hin. Er führte sie zur Tür und legte ihr dort langsam den Mantel wieder um die schönen Schultern. Mylady schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als sie den Atem des Staatsmannes in ihrem Nacken spürte.

„Ihr könnt gehen", sagte er dann mit weicher Stimme. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah dort Bernard, der sie erwartete. Dieser führte sie nach draußen.


	4. Das Mordkomplott

**Das Mordkomplott**

Einige Tage, nachdem die ehemalige Gräfin de La Fère bei Kardinal Richelieu eingeführt worden war, fand die Hochzeit des Dauphins Louis, Sohn Henris IV., mit der Infantin Anna von Österreich statt. Es war dies auch der Tag, wie d'Artagnan und sein Hauptmann sehr genau wussten, wo Verschwörer die Ermordung des Königs planten und den jungen Louis in ihre Gewalt bekommen wollten, um ihn nach ihren Willen zu unterwerfen. Doch die beiden Männer waren bestens gerüstet für diesen Fall und hofften, dass alles glatt und unbemerkt von der erlauchten Gesellschaft über die Bühne gehen konnte, da man einen öffentlichen Aufruhr um alles in der Welt vermeiden wollte. Seine Majestät war in die Sache eingeweiht und alle Pläne Monsieur de Trévilles und des Leibwächters hatten seine Billigung gefunden. Henri IV. war ein sehr beherzter, mutiger Mann und spielte seine Rolle als offener, gutgelaunter König, der für jeden der Gäste ein persönliches Wort hatte, ausnehmend gut. Und es waren viele Gäste, um die er sich kümmern musste, waren doch auch aus Spanien und Österreich zahlreiche Adlige gekommen, um zu sehen, wie eine Tochter des Hauses Habsburg mit dem französischen Thronfolger vermählt wurde.

Die jungen Gatten waren gleich alt, beide zählten erst sechszehn Jahre. Während die kleine Anna aber schon erwachsen und weiblich wirkte, schien es bei Louis, als sei dieser noch unreif und vor allem unsicher. Die beiden hatten sich jedoch noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und man war sehr gespannt, wie die Reaktionen der beiden ausfielen würden, wenn sie endlich in den großen Saal traten, wo die Festlichkeit stattfand.

Es sollte vor der Trauung ein kleines Essen geben, damit das Paar wenigstens für ein paar Minuten Gelegenheit fand, miteinander bekannt zu werden. Kardinal Richelieu war damit nicht einverstanden gewesen. Er hatte versucht, all seinen Einfluss auf den König geltend zu machen, dass es ein großes Bankett erst nach der Trauung geben sollte, doch dieser war dagegen gewesen, was den Ersten Minister sehr ergrimmt hatte. Dieses kleine Essen war nämlich erst vor wenigen Tagen geplant worden und es bedeutete immerhin einigen Aufwand, noch einmal umzuplanen und dafür zu sorgen, dass alles gut ging. Aber Henri IV. fand die Vorstellung, dass sich die beiden Hauptpersonen des Tages erst einmal in kleiner Runde kennen lernten, angenehmer, da auch ihn, wie er sagte, die vielen Menschen manchmal zu sehr störten.

Dieser Beschluss des Königs war natürlich aus d'Artagnans und Trévilles Plänen entstanden. Sie hofften, dass die Attentäter diese günstige Gelegenheit mit weniger Leuten und ergo auch weniger Wachen, wahrnehmen würden, um ihren Mord schon jetzt zu begehen und nicht erst während des großen Bankettes und warteten nun unruhig, ob ihr Vorhaben sich erfüllte.

Doch in diesem Moment war noch nichts von einem Anschlag zu spüren. Die meist hochadligen Herrschaften hatten sich in dem hohen Saal versammelt und man wartete gespannt auf das Erscheinen der Brautleute. Auch die Herren Musketiere Athos, Porthos und Aramis waren anwesend, diesmal jedoch nicht in Uniform. Sie standen etwas abseits, zwischen den spalierstehenden Adligen, an denen vorbei das zukünftige Königspaar schreiten musste, und beobachteten die Vorgänge rings herum. Sie wussten nichts von dem geplanten Mord und genossen unbefangen das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Natürlich war es Monsieur de Tréville zu verdanken, dass es den jungen Männern möglich war, heute dabei zu sein, und dieser hatte ihnen ihren Wunsch, der von Porthos ausgegangen war, gerne erfüllt. Die drei Musketiere hatten schon den König gesehen, der sich in diesem Moment lächelnd mit dem Hauptmann der Musketiere unterhielt und waren gespannt auf die Infantin und den Dauphin.

„Man sagt", bemerkte Aramis gerade, „dass Anna von Österreich von gerade zu niedlicher Schönheit sein soll. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, so lästern jedoch einige Zungen, wirke der Sohn des Königs noch recht jung."

„Wer wird viel auf solch ein Geschwätz geben?" fragte Athos spöttisch und räusperte sich. „Es ist doch Unsinn, was so unter den Leuten erzählt wird."

Aramis war etwas gekränkt. „Das hörte ich nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten", sagte er und strich sich über den schwarzen Bart. „Eine hochadlige Dame hat es mir mitgeteilt."

Porthos lachte, hörte aber schnell damit auf, als sich einige Leute vor ihm erstaunt umdrehten. Etwas leiser fragte der große Musketier dann: „Hat die Holde es dir während des Theologieunterrichts erzählt?"

„Von wem hast du das denn?" fragte Aramis erzürnt.

„Die Spatzen pfeifen es von den Dächern", spöttelte Porthos.

Aramis wollte dem Freund eine wütende Erwiderung geben, doch in diesem Moment wurde Kardinal Richelieu angekündigt. Aramis seufzte leise, während Porthos sich interessiert auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. „Den würde ich ja zu gerne mal sehen", sagte er respektlos und sehr lässig. „Es heißt, seine Augen treten soweit hervor, dass man jederzeit befürchten muss, sie könnten herausfallen."

Eine junge Adlige, die ein Stück vor ihnen stand, blickte sich unauffällig um und kicherte in ihr besticktes Taschentuch. Porthos sonnte sich sofort in der Aufmerksamkeit der Schönen, doch dann wurde er abgelenkt. Richelieu rauschte tatsächlich in den Saal, wobei er sich die weite rote Robe effektvoll um den rechten Arm schlug. Man verneigte sich fast unbewusst vor ihm, denn dieser Mann strahlte schon jetzt, obwohl er erst seit wenigen Jahren im Amt des Ersten Ministers war, Macht aus. Auch die Musketiere verneigten sich, vor allem Aramis, der auch noch, als Richelieu schon vorbei gegangen war, den Blick gesenkt hielt und recht schweigsam war. Das fiel den anderen beiden aber nicht auf, da Porthos' munteres Geplauder und seine Bemerkungen über die anwesende Gesellschaft Athos zur Genüge beschäftigten.

Es dauerte noch zehn Minuten, doch dann wurde endlich das Brautpaar angekündigt und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Fast alle verneigten sich nur kurz vor den beiden jungen Menschen, um sich rasch wieder aufzurichten und vor allem die Prinzessin zu mustern. Sie war tatsächlich sehr hübsch, zwar noch etwas zu schlank, aber mit großen, braunen Augen und einem reizenden Näschen, wie Porthos leise zu seinen Kameraden bemerkte. Das braune, leicht lockige Haar trug sie kleidsam aufgesteckt, sodass der schöne Nacken sichbar wurde und ihr Kleid war mit Gold verziert und hatte nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr machte der junge Louis keinen sehr anmutigen oder stolzen Eindruck. Zwar war auch seine Kleidung vom besten Schneider der Stadt, doch besonders königlich wirkte er nicht. Die ebenfalls braunen Augen blickten groß auf die junge Frau neben ihm und um seine spitze Nase wirkte er sehr blass. Zudem fiel ihm das dichte, kastanienbraune Haar ins Gesicht und er wagte nicht, es wegzustreichen.

Es schien allen Beteiligten, als seien die beiden froh, endlich an der kleinen Tafel angekommen zu sein und den Blicken der Spalierstehenden zu entkommen.

Henri IV. begrüßte sie gemäß dem höfischen Brauch der damaligen Zeit und man setzte sich. Aramis stieß Porthos und Athos an.

„Was willst du?" fragte Porthos erstaunt. „Wir können nicht zur Tafel, die ist nur für bestimmte Gäste."

„Ich weiß", sagte Aramis ungeduldig. „Ich möchte, dass wir gehen."

„Was?" fragte Porthos entsetzt.

„Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört. Kardinal Richelieu starrt die ganze Zeit hier herüber."

„Na und?" versetzte Porthos übellaunig. „Der ist gewiss in einen Ausschnitt vertieft. Man hört ja die schlimmsten Geschichten über ihn. Was hast du mit ihm denn zu schaffen?"

„Na höre mal!" Aramis wirkte etwas empört. „Immerhin war ich mal sein Schüler. Es ist nicht angenehm-"

„Was!" unterbrachen ihn seine Freunde gleichzeitg. „Was warst du?"

„Sein Schüler. Wusstet ihr das etwa nicht?" Aramis machte den Eindruck, als sei ihm das Thema sehr unangenehm.

„Allerdings", fuhr er fort. „Das habe ich euch aber schon erzählt, letztens-"

„Du hast gar nichts erzählt", erklärte Athos ruhig.

„Nun, wie auch immer… Ich möchte trotzdem, dass wir gehen."

Athos und Porthos sahen sich einen Moment stumm an. Dann zuckte Porthos mit den Schultern, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Tafel und die jungen Männer entfernten sich.

In dem Moment, in dem sie den Saal verließen, erhob sich Henri IV., um eine kurze Rede zu halten. Es ging natürlich um das junge Paar, ihre Zukunft und die Politik. Es war sowohl der Wunsch des Vaters der jungen Infantin, als auch der Henri IV. gewesen, dass durch diese Hochzeit eine Annäherung zwischen Spanien und Frankreich möglich wurde. Da die Rede nicht langatmig war, fand sie viel Beifall.

Für d'Artagnan und Tréville war diese Rede ein Signal, dass sie nun auf der Hut sein mussten. Der Dauphin, der zukünftige Louis XIII. quälte sich unbeholfen einige Worte vor der Gesellschaft ab und eröffnete damit das Essen.

Eine Reihe von Dienern kam in den Saal marschiert und vor einem jeden der Gäste wurde eine kleine Platte abgestellt, da das große Essen ja erst nach der Hochzeit beginnen sollte. Selbstverständlich bekam auch der König seine Portion zugeteilt. Er warf Monsieur de Tréville einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihm ein kaum sichtbares Zeichen machte. Seine Majestät fing unbesorgt an zu essen, dabei mit all seinen Tischnachbarn scherzend und plaudernd und ab und zu auch an seinen Sohn das Wort richtend, der verkrampft wirkte und immer wieder scheue Blicke zu seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin wandern ließ, die schüchtern den Blick gesenkt hielt.

D'Artagnan näherte sich langsam einer Tür am Ende des Saales und legte unauffällig seine Uniform ab, so dass er nun wie ein ganz normaler Edelmann wirkte. Dabei behielt er die Tafel im Auge und gleichzeitig auch Tréville, der ihm gegebenenfalls ein Zeichen machen musste.

Exakt fünfzehn Minuten später erhob sich der König etwas abrupt, lächelte jedoch, als einige der in der Nähe Sitzenden ihn überrascht ansahen und sagte etwas, was d'Artagnan aus dieser Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte. Doch die Gäste ließen sich durch seine Worte beruhigen, lächelten und boten ihm etwas zu essen an, was Henri IV. lachend ablehnte. Er gab einigen Männern hinter sich ein Zeichen und die angeblich treuesten Edelleute am Hofe folgten ihm. Tréville sah mit einem kurzen Nicken zu d'Artagnan, der sich räusperte und etwas aufrechter hinstellte.

Seine Majestät, den ganz offensichtlich heftige Leibschmerzen plagten, ging mit seinen Gefolgsleuten auf die Tür zu, in dessen Nähe sich d'Artagnan aufhielt und durchschritt diese. D'Artagnan folgte ihm rasch, während hinter ihm mehrere Musketiere, die alle keine Uniform mehr trugen, ebenfalls durch die Tür traten. Monsieur de Tréville blieb im Saal, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte. Doch bisher lief alles nach Plan- sogar die Leibschmerzen des Königs.

D'Artagnan klopfte inzwischen in dem Gang hinter der Tür das Herz bis zum Halse. Es war keine Kleinigkeit, einen Königsmord zu verhindern und er betete zum Himmel, dass alles gut ging. Die Adligen hinter dem König versperrten dem Musktier die Sicht auf denselben und so ging er langsam näher heran. Der Gang war kaum erleuchtet und so hoffte der Musketier, dass ihn niemand erkannte.

Vorn sagte der König gerade etwas gepresst: „Ah, ich werde wenigstens noch allein den Königlichen Abort aufsuchen können-" und eine ruhige Stimme antwortete: „Eure Majestät, das können wir nicht zulassen-" und dann legte sich dem Sprecher ein Dolch an die Kehle.

„Weg mit dem Stilett", sagte d'Artagnan leise in das Ohr des Königsmörders.

Der zu Tode erschrockene Mann ließ die Waffe klirrend zu Boden fallen und sah zu d'Artagnan hin. Es war Monsieur de Bernard. Die anderen Getreuen des Attentäters wollten zurück springen und dem Entdecker des Mordkomplottes den Garaus machen, doch zeitgleich zogen etwa zehn Musketiere ihre Degen aus der Scheide und man sah sich umzingelt.

Ausdruckslos sah d'Artagnan Monsieur de Bernard an. „Ihr seid angeklagt des versuchten Mordes an Seiner Majestät. Versucht nicht, Widerstand zu leisten, oder es wird Euch schlecht ergehen." Bernard wirkte wie erstarrt. Der Musketier nickte einem seiner Kameraden zu, der an den Attentäter herantrat und ihm die Hände fesselte. Monsieur de Bernard schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Der König hingegen wirkte wieder sehr entspannt, obwohl ihn die Komödie, die er vor den Gästen hatte spielen müssen, auch mitgenommen hatte. „D'Artagnan, ich bin Euch sehr dankbar. Ihr wisst, was Ihr jetzt zu tun habt, ich muss mich meinen Gästen widmen. Ich bin glücklich, immer auf das Korps der Musketiere bauen zu können."

Henri IV. neigte leicht den Kopf zum Zeichen der Anerkennung vor seinen Soldaten, die sich noch tiefer vor ihm verbeugten.

Dann ging der König.

D'Artagnan wandte sich wieder an die anderen. „Vorwärts, Männer. Für unsere Möchtegern-Mörder ist schon ein Raum vorbereitet, wo sie sich auf das, was sie noch erwarten wird, vorbereiten können."


	5. Zum Tode verurteilt

**5. Kapitel**

Auf der Place Royale, noch immer einer der schönsten Plätze von ganz Paris, hielt eine geschlossene Kutsche vor einem sehr kunstvoll geschmückten, anscheinend frisch ausgebauten Hause. Der Kutsche entstieg Monsieur de Bernard, wie immer auffallend modisch und unpassend gekleidet und schritt auf das Haus zu, nachdem er dem Kutscher ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, zu warten. Monsieur de Bernards Wams war heute von leuchtend himmelblauer Farbe, ebenso die lange Feder, die an seinem Hut wippte - doch selbst diese auffallenden Farben konnten nicht verbergen, dass der Edelmann sehr blass wirkte und auch einen etwas fahrigen Eindruck machte. Doch es gab auf dem Platz vor dem Haus niemanden weiter, der sich um den Herrn kümmerte, nur ein junger Gärtner bemerkte den Gast, als dieser vorbeiging, um an der Tür zu klopfen. Den Gärtner aber interessierte der Edelmann nicht, da er mit viel Eifer und Liebe die Rosenbüsche stutzte. Es erübrigt sich zu sagen, dass auch Monsieur de Bernard den Gärtner nicht bewusst wahrnahm, da er viel zu sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft war.

Monsieur de Bernard stieg die vier Stufen vor der Tür hinauf und wollte gerade die Hand heben, um den Klopfer zu betätigen, als die Tür auch schon geöffnet wurde. Der Edelmann zuckte merklich zusammen, doch es war nur eine kleine Zofe, die knickste und mit heller Stimme sagte: „Mylady erwartet Euch im Salon. Ich führe Euch hinein."

Der Graf nickte hastig und trat ein, wobei er sich rasch den Hut vom Kopf riss und so seine Frisur in Unordnung brachte. Doch wie es schien, war ihm das nicht weiter wichtig.

Als er hinter der Zofe in den Salon trat, erblickte er Mylady, die offensichtlich gerade in elegant-lässiger Haltung in einem Sessel gesessen hatte und sich nun gekonnt anmutig erhob. Die Zofe wollte den Besucher melden, doch Mylady winkte sie fort. Mit einem Knicksen verschwand sie. Die Gräfin de la Fère kam die wenigen Schritte auf ihren Gast zu, der Muße hatte, seinen Blick wohlgefällig auf ihr ruhen zu lassen. Sie trug ein weichfallendes, cremefarbenes Hauskleid, das ihre vollendete Schlankheit noch betonte. Die Haare trug sie in einer sehr zwanglosen Frisur und Monsieur de Bernard, durch ihren Anblick wohltätig von seinem Kummer abgelenkt, dachte daran, wieviel Schönheit diese Haarpracht verlöre, wollte man sie in die moderne Löckchenfrisur zwingen.

Mylady reichte ihm mit einem faszinierenden Glitzern in den katzenhaften Augen die Hand, die der Graf fast verehrungsvoll an seine Lippen zog.

„Ich habe Euch erwartet, mein Freund", sagte sie entgegenkommend und er quittierte die Freundlichkeit mit einer Verneigung.

„Für meine Verspätung müsst Ihr mich entschuldigen, doch ich konnte nicht eher kommen." Die Miene des Edelmanns, die sich bei ihrem Anblick aufgehellt hatte, umschattete sich bei diesen Worten. Mylady betrachtete ihn forschend, unterließ es aber im Augenblick, ihn auf seine auffallende Blässe anzusprechen.

„Seine Eminenz wünscht mich wohl zu sehen, Monsieur de Bernard. Bitte nehmt Platz und erwartet mich hier. Ich werde in einer Viertelstunde wieder hier sein und dann können wir gemeinsam losfahren. Kann ich Euch eine Erfrischung anbieten?" Sie lächelte ihn bezaubernd an, doch er winkte nur matt ab. „Danke, nein, ich möchte nichts zu mir nehmen. Ich erwarte Euch hier."

Mylady schritt wie eine Königin aus dem Zimmer, während sich der Agent des Kardinals schwer in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Dort stützte er das Kinn auf die Hand und starrte eine Obstschale, die auf einem kleinen Tisch vor ihm stand, an. Die ganze halbe Stunde, die er auf die Gräfin de la Fère warten musste, veränderte er seine Haltung nicht um einen Zoll.

Als Mylady wieder kam, diesmal in einem wunderschönen rubinroten Seidenkleid, erhob sich Monsieur de Bernard sofort, lachte etwas albern und sagte: „Mit so einer Begleitung wird die Fahrt in die Bastille ja zu einem Vergnügen!"

Erstaunt und erzürnt sah Mylady ihn an, doch Monsieur de Bernard bemerkte dies offenbar gar nicht, sondern führte die Gräfin aus dem Hause hinaus in die Kutsche, wo er ihr beim Einsteigen behilflich war.

Als sie beide saßen und die Kutsche anfuhr, wandte sich Mylady an ihre Begleitung: „Monsieur de Bernard, was ist geschehen? Ich sehe Euch merkwürdig verändert?"

„Mit mir?" Der Edelmann gluckste, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. „Ich bin wie immer. Wie habt Ihr gestern die Feierlichkeiten der Hochzeit überstanden?"

„Danke der Nachfrage. Doch, Monsieur de Bernard, ich spüre, mit Euch stimmt etwas nicht. Was ist es, das Euch so verändert hat?"

„Ihr irrt, Mylady, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung…" Bernard, der ihren prüfenden Blick nicht ertragen konnte, sah zum Fenster hinaus. Mylady beugte sich etwas zu ihm vor und fasste ihn am Kinn, um ihn so zu zwingen, zu ihr zu schauen. Wie gebannt starrte er sie an.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie weich.

Monsieur de Bernard sah zur Seite. „Gestern…", sagte er langsam, wie hypnotisiert. „Bei den Feierlichkeiten, da gab es einen Plan…"

Mylady sah ihn überrascht an. „Einen Plan?", fragte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Das könnt Ihr auch nicht verstehen, denn Ihr wart ja nicht dabei. Bei diesem Plan-" Bernard brach ab.

„Ja?", fragte die Gräfin sanft.

Er gab sich einen Ruck. „-sollte die Erbfolge oder besser gesagt, die Herrschaft ein wenig anders geordnet werden…"

Unsicher sah er zu ihr herüber. Sie nickte langsam und verstehend.

„Ihr wisst, ich darf nicht darüber sprechen, das versteht sich von selbst…"

Sie lächelte wieder und entblößte perlweiße, regelmäßige Zähne. Der Edelmann seufzte. „Der Plan ist misslungen und die Schuldigen werden bestraft. Morgen früh, mit dem Galgen."

Mylady sah überrascht aus und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Und wer sind die Schuldigen?" fragte sie zögerlich.

Bernard zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder aus den Fenstern. Er atmete sehr flach.

„Oh mein Gott", brachte sie tonlos hervor.

„Nicht wahr?" sagte er bitter. „Es ist entsetzlich."

„Aber- der Kardinal?"

„Der?" Bernard lachte voller Ironie. „Als vor dem König herauskam, dass ich, der ich in seinen Diensten stehe, daran beteiligt war, sagte Seine Eminenz nur: ‚Unfassbar, dass sich solcher Abschaum mein Vertrauen erschleichen konnte.' Damit war mein Todesurteil gesprochen." Bernards Hände krampften sich in den Stoff seines Wamses und er atmete gepresst. Mylady schwieg erschüttert und sah ihn nicht an.

Dann fragte sie: „Wie kommt es, dass Ihr mich abholen konntet? Müsstet Ihr nicht…?"

„Im Gefängnis sein?" vollendete der Edelmann den Satz für sie. „Zweifellos. Doch ich wollte nicht. Ich habe bei Seiner Eminenz um die letzte Gnade gebeten, Euch abholen zu dürfen. Er hat sie mir gewährt, weil man einem Sterbenden seinen letzten Wunsch nicht verweigern soll."

„Eueren letzten Wunsch?" frage Mylady fast ungläubig.

Monsieur de Bernard sah sie an und seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Nun ja, Mylady, fast mein letzter Wunsch…" , sagte er unbestimmt. „Meinen allerletzten Wunsch könnt nur Ihr mir erfüllen."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Könnt Ihr es Euch nicht denken?", fragte Monsieur de Bernard heiser und seine Augen funkelten merkwürdig. „Ihr seid schön, Ihr seid jung. Erfüllt mir meinen letzten Wunsch…"

„Ich verstehe Euch nicht." Mylady, bis eben noch entsetzt und voller Mitgefühl, klang nun merklich kühl. Doch Monsieur de Bernard bemerkte es nicht.

„Vielleicht versteht Ihr mich doch. Sicher haben schon viele Eure Schönheit gerühmt." Etwas zittrig streckte Monsieur de Bernard die Hand aus und berührte ihre Haare. Mylady drehte den Kopf weg. Flehend sagte der Edelmann: „Ich bitte Euch darum, Mylady. Küsst mich einmal, als würdet Ihr mich lieben."

Mylady fuhr zurück, als hätte man sie geschlagen. „Ihr seid verrückt!" rief sie zornig aus. Bernard packte sie am Arm und wollte sie zu sich herüberziehen. „Es ist der Wunsch eines Sterbenden", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Mylady riss sich rasch los und zog überraschend gewandt ein kleines Stilett aus ihrem Mieder. „Wagt es nicht", rief sie drohend, die Waffe dabei gegen seine Brust drückend. Entsetzt starrte der Edelmann die junge Frau ihm gegenüber an, deren Augen vor Zorn fast schwarz wirkten. Es war, als wollten sie ihre Kräfte messen und Monsieur de Bernard war es, der unterlag. Enttäuscht und zornig warf er sich in die Polster zurück.

„Der Zorn des Teufels über Euch, Mylady. Es war ein letzter Wunsch…"

Mylady steckte das Stilett wieder zurück.

„Befasst Euch in Gedanken lieber damit, wie es mit Euch weiter geht, wenn Euer Kopf ab ist", sagte sie kalt.

Der Edelmann sah sie von der Seite her kurz an, sagte aber nichts.

Den Rest der Fahrt hatten die beiden Agenten schweigend zurück gelegt und als sie an der Bastille ankamen, vermied Monsieur de Bernard, als er ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich war, jede überflüssige Berührung. Mylady zog einen dichten Schleier vor das Gesicht und der Edelmann führte sie wieder durch den kleinen Nebeneingang, den sie schon einmal benutzt hatten, in die Bastille.

Wieder gingen sie durch lange, feuchte Gänge immer tiefer in das gefürchtete Gefängnis herein, bis sie zu dem seltsamen Arbeitszimer Richelieus gelangten. Die schwere, beschlagene Tür wurde ihnen göffnet, als sie näher kamen und wie schon beim ersten Mal sank Monsieur de Bernard vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie. Mylady blieb stehen und sah, wie der Erste Minister Frankreichs dem Untergebenen mit einer herrischen Geste die Hand bot, auf dass dieser sie küßte. Richelieu wirkte zornig und gereizt und bedeutete dem Edelmann vor sich rasch, wieder aufzustehen. Sofort kam Bernard den Befehl nach und blieb nun mit gesenkten Blick vor dem Kardinal stehen. „Verfügt Euch wieder in Eure Zelle!" gebot Richelieu und seine Stimme hallte im Gewölbe wider. „Morgen werdet Ihr mir glücklicherweise für immer aus den Augen kommen. Verschwindet."

„Eure Eminenz!" Flehend und händeringend sank Bernard vor ihm wieder auf die Knie. „Ich bitte um Gnade, bitte erlasst mir den Tod!" Seine Stimme steigerte sich immer mehr in die Höhe und klang wie die eines Wahnsinnigen. „Ich werde fliehen, ins Ausland. Irgendwohin! Ihr werdet-"

„Hinaus!" Der Kardinal wies zur Tür.

Mit einem seltsamen Winseln kroch Bernard rückwärts zur Tür, immer wieder flehend zum Kardinal oder zu Mylady blickend. Doch diese sah durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er Luft. Bernard stieß rückwärts an die Tür, öffnete sie mit fahrigen Bewegungen und wurde draußen von zwei Wächtern in Empfang genommen, die ihn packten und mit sich fortzerrten. Durch die geöffnete Tür drang der Kerkerlärm, die Schreie und einmal auch Peitschenhiebe. Dann schrie es plötzlich weit entfernt irgendwo in der Bastille hoch und gellend und dann fiel die Tür mit einem sanften „Klonk" ins Schloss.

Stille umgab die beiden Zurückgebliebenen. Seine Eminez wandte sich mit einem öligen Lächeln an die Gräfin de la Fère.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euch hier in Paris gut eingelebt?" fragte er mit weicher Stimme.

Sie neigte zum Zeichen der Zustimmung den Kopf. „Mir gefällt Paris sehr gut…"

„Leider war gestern auf der Hochzeit nur wenig Zeit, um mit Euch zu plaudern." Des Kardinals ölige Freundlichkeit stand in einem seltsamen Widerspruch zu seiner ganz offensichtlich sehr schlechten Laune, die sein Lächeln nur schlecht zu bemänteln mochte. „Doch ich habe trotzdem mit Freuden feststellen können, dass Ihr gut zurechtgekommen seid. Ihr kamt erst später und wurdet sofort von Monsieur de Jounieux mit Lord de Winter bekannt gemacht."

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Mylady. „Monsieur de Winter hat sich meiner fast den ganzen Abend über sehr freundlich angenommen."

Seine Eminenz war anscheinend befriedigt, das zu hören.

„Worüber habt Ihr mit ihm gesprochen?"

Mylady überlegte einen Moment. „Über nichts von Belang", antwortete sie dann. „Wir haben uns über Paris unterhalten."

Richelieu lächelte glatt. „Das ist ja sehr erfreulich. Nun, also wisst Ihr wahrscheinlich noch nicht, dass dieser Lord de Winter in den Diensten der englischen Krone steht…"

Sie sah überrascht aus. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe nur bemerkt, dass er Engländer ist. Allerdings haben wir uns wegen der gegenwärtigen Situation nicht über Politik oder ähnliches unterhalten."

„Sehr umsichtig", bemerkte der Kardinal. „Für Frankreich jedoch", Seine Eminenz wandte sich ab und ging tiefer in den Raum hinein, „ist es an der Zeit, neue Bündnispartner zu suchen. England erstarkt zur Zeit, Ihr habt sicherlich schon von Lord Buckingham gehört, der als Premierminister fast die gesamte Macht in den Händen hält." Seine Eminenz ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, der vor den zwei hohen Stühlen vor dem Kamin stand. Dort nahm er eine Schriftrolle auf, schüttelte sie auseinander und las die wenigen Zeilen, die auf dem Papier zu sehen waren. Myladys Blick blieb auf seiner roten Robe ruhen, die auf dem Boden etwas nachschleifte.

„Dieser Lord Winter nun", fuhr Richelieu mit erhobener Stimme fort und legte die Schriftrolle wieder zurück auf den Tisch, „gehört zu den Untergebenen von Buckingham. Ich möchte…" Seine Stimme wurde wieder weich und er kam langsam näher, „dass Ihr Euch mit diesem Winter anfreundet. Er hat Gefallen an Euch gefunden. Nutzt das aus, Ihr könnt Euch denken, dass alles, was er weiß, für mich von Belang ist. Je weiter Ihr geht, desto… besser." Sein Blick richtete sich auf sie, auf ihr schönes Gesicht und auf ihr Dekolleté.

Mylady verneigte sich leicht. Seine Eminenz näherte sich ihr und strich, als er schon dicht vor ihr stand, ihr die blonden Haare etwas aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte sie sehr ruhig. „Ich werde ihn heute Abend bei einer kleinen Festlichkeit treffen. Es wird mir gewiss nicht schwerfallen, ihn für mich zu gewinnen. Ich habe vollkommene Handlungsfreiheit?"

Durch den klaren, ruhigen Tonfall etwas überrascht trat Richelieu von ihr zurück und Mylady atmete fast unbemerkt auf.

„Ja, die habt Ihr. Ich wünsche, dass Ihr mir dann Bericht erstattet."

„Stets zu Diensten", erwiderte Mylady. „Aber, Eure Eminenz, gestattet mir eine Frage. Monsieur de Bernard, was wird mit ihm geschehen?"

Richelieus Miene änderte sich von Freundlichkeit in grenzenlosen Zorn. „Er wird morgen früh hingerichtet. Er konnte seine Aufgabe nicht zur Genüge erfüllen und war unfähig. Außerdem sollten meine Untergebenen nicht zu leidenschaftlich sein, das hindert am klaren Denken."

Mylady nickte lächelnd.

„Ich sehe, Ihr versteht", fuhr Richelieu fort. „Spätestens übermorgen seid Ihr wieder hier und teilt mir mit, was Ihr erreicht habt. Ihr könnt gehen."


	6. Ein Banner für die Musketiere

6. Ein Banner für die Musketiere

Einige Tage nach dem misslungenen Mordkomplott hatte der König von Frankreich sein Versprechen gegenüber dem Musketierkorps eingelöst. Neben einer Solderhöhung, die von den Musketieren mit viel Jubel und noch mehr Hochrufen quittiert worden war, gab es nun an diesem wunderschönen, sonnigen Tag Ende Mai eine weitere Überraschung: Zur Ausschmückung des Hauptquartiers hatte Henri IV. der Mannschaft ein Banner geschenkt, mit dem Wappen der Musketiere.

Ein paar Musketiere, darunter auch Porthos, trugen in diesem Moment das augenscheinlich sehr schwere Banner in den großen Saal des Hauptquartieres, in dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr viele Musketiere weilten, da sich niemand entgehen lassen wollte, zu sehen, wie das Banner befestigt wurde. Der Platz war schon geklärt worden: Über dem Kamin, damit es jedem, der eintrat, sofort ins Auge fiel. Leider gab es im Moment keinen würdigen Repräsentanten, denn Seine Majestät hatte selbstverständlich keine Zeit und Monsieur de Tréville war in seinem Arbeitszimmer und hatte eine Besprechung mit dem Grafen de Rochefort.

So mussten die tapferen Musketiere allein ihr Banner anbringen, doch da sie unter sich waren, geschah dies in sehr ungezwungener Lautstärke und mit allen möglichen Scherzen, die man sich in der Gegenwart eines hochrangigen Vertreters der Krone wohl nicht auszusprechen getraut hätte.

Porthos, wiewohl noch ein junger Musketier, hatte in diesem Fall die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und unterhielt die Kameraden, indem er ihnen die Beschwerlichkeiten aufzählte, die er und seine Mitträger beim Transport der riesigen Stoffrolle gehabt hatten. Dies amüsierte die anwesenden Musketiere natürlich sehr und sie rühmten seine Tapferkeit, die ihm wohl geholfen hatte, diese Widerwärtigkeiten zu ertragen.

„Was wollt Ihr?" prahlte Porthos, während er mit den anderen das zusammengerollte Banner zum Kamin trug. „Für unser Korps geben wir doch alles, oder? Immerhin ist es eine Ehre, hier dienen zu dürfen." Sie waren vor dem Kamin angekommen und legten das Banner davor ab. Porthos richtete sich wieder auf, streckte sich und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das ist uns gut gelungen!" lobte er sich wohlgemut selbst. „Aber wie befestigen wir es jetzt dort?" Prüfend schaute er zum Kamin hoch, der mehr als mannshoch war.

Sein Freund Athos, der etwas hinter den Umstehenden gestanden hatte, trat vor und wies auf die schmückenden Elemente über dem Kamin, der in fast klassisch griechischem Stil gebaut war. „Daran kann man es sicher befestigen", sagte er mit seiner etwas rauen Stimme, wie sie Menschen zu eigen ist, die viel schweigen. „Dann sieht man noch das große Wappen dort und darunter nocheinmal das gleiche im Stoff."

„Ja, so müsste es gehen." Porthos überlegte einen Moment, sah sich prüfend im Saal um und stellte dann fest: „Wir brauchen zwei Stühle." Er half selbst mit, Zwei heranzuholen und stieg dann sofort auf den Einen. „Wer will noch die Ehre haben, das Banner aufzuhängen?"

Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle sich das ganze Korps auf den zweiten Stuhl stürzen wollen, doch dann war es Monsieur de Jambert, der hervortrat. „Ich möchte es tun, wenn Ihr gestattet."

„Ach, was habe ich darüber zu bestimmen!" Porthos beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl etwas nach unten, wodurch ihm sein buntes Kopftuch ins Gesicht fiel. Ein Musketier trat rasch heran und hob ihm das Banner entgegen. Porthos dankte mit einem breiten Lächeln, sein Gesicht drückte helle Freude darüber aus, dass er das Banner anhängen durfte. Monsieur de Jambert war nun auch so weit und gemeinsam hoben sie das Banner hoch, das sich entrollte und nun zum ersten Mal in seiner ganzen Pracht zeigte.

„Es ist wunderbar!" rief Aramis begeistert aus. „Wir werden Seiner Majestät nie genug danken können."

„Das glaube ich wohl", bestätigte Athos und trat an den Kamin, um den schweren Stoff von unten etwas zu stützen, damit Porthos und Monsieur de Jambert ihn besser anbinden konnten. „Eigentlich wäre es wohl an Monsieur d'Artagnan, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, immerhin ist er derjenige, der das Komplott entdeckt hat."

„D'Artagnan hat Dienst", erwiderte ein Musketier mit blasser Gesichtsfarbe. „Seine Majestät will ihn wohl gar nicht mehr von sich lassen. Aber eigentlich dachte ich, er müsse seinen Dienst bald beendet haben."

Porthos und Monsieur de Jambert hatten indes das Banner mit den sehr langen, dicken Schnüren, die am Banner angenäht waren, über dem Kamin befestigt und warteten nun gespannt auf das Urteil ihrer Kameraden.

„Es hängt schief", kam sofort die messerscharfe Kritik von Aramis, was bei einigen Musketieren Gelächter auslöste. Porthos schnaubte und löste seinen komplizierten Knoten, um ein bisschen an dem Seil zu ziehen. „So besser?" fragte er. Aramis nickte zufrieden und Porthos zurrte das Seil fest. Dann stiegen er und Monsieur de Jambert von ihren Stühlen, schoben sie beiseite und betrachteten liebevoll und stolz ihr Werk. Porthos wandte sich an seine Kameraden und rief, dass der Saal erschüttert wurde: „Ein Hoch auf Seine Majestät, unsern geliebten König!"

„Hoch! Hoch! Hoch!" brüllte die ganze Mannschaft im Chor.

Porthos wiederholte seine Aufforderung. Alle Musketiere jubelten und unbemerkt in dem Lärm öffnete sich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer Monsieur de Trévilles. Heraus trat Rochefort, blass, mit einer schwarzen Augenklappe, darunter die Narbe noch auffallend rot leuchtete und in seiner Musketieruniform. In der rechten Hand trug er seinen schwarzen Hut. Er war erst gestern aus seinem Krankenzimmer im Hauptquartier entlassen worden und hatte die letzte Nacht zu Hause verbracht. Dort hatte er sich selbst wieder auf Vordermann gebracht, er war sorgfältigst rasiert und bei seinem Hauptmann dann am nächsten Tag, also heute, in voller Montur erschienen, mit Waffenrock und natürlich dem unumgänglichen, reich verzierten Degen. Doch auch diese Ausstattung konnte nicht verbergen, dass er, der er ohnehin sehr dünn gewesen war, abgemagert war und sein Gesicht hager wirkte.

Er trat in den Hauptsaal, was kaum einer der Musketiere mitbekam, da sie alle noch immer mit lauten Hochrufen dem König huldigten.

Schließlich bemerkten die Musketiere, die etwas weiter entfernt von dem Kamin und Porthos standen, Rochefort und traten vor ihm beiseite, eine Gasse bildend. Sie alle hatten ihn seit dem Tage, wo er sich mit d'Artagnan duelliert hatte, nicht mehr gesehen, außer Monsieur de Jambert, doch danach hatte sich der Graf alle weiteren Besuche verbeten. Seine Kameraden waren nun etwas unsicher, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollten, da er nicht im mindesten so aussah, als würde es ihm gut gehen. Kaum einer wagte es, ihn anzusehen, zumal er mit der neuen schwarzen Augenklappe sehr fremd wirkte. Rocheforts Miene wurde bei dem Anblick der Musketiere, die alle nicht wussten, wo sie hinblicken sollten, verschlossener und finsterer denn je.

Porthos, der während der Hochrufe wieder auf den Stuhl gesprungen war, damit man ihn besser sehen konnte, sprang herunter und sah etwas betreten aus, als fürchtete er, Rochefort könne der Lärm unangenehm gewesen sein. Aramis hingegen ging auf Rochefort zu, der etwas überrascht in der Bewegung innehielt, als er den jüngeren Musketier wahrnahm.

„Monsieur le comte", Aramis neigte höflich den Kopf. „Wie geht es Euch?"

„Danke der Nachfrage", entgegnete Rochefort ohne Freundlichkeit. „Darf ich fragen, was das da-" er wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung Banner- „sein soll?"

Aramis sah ihn erstaunt an. „Hat Euch Monsieur de Tréville nichts davon gesagt? Es ist ein neues Banner von Seiner Majestät, zum Dank für die Verhinderung am Mordkomplott."

Nun war es an Rochefort, erstaunt auszusehen. „Wie bitte? Ich verstehe kein Wort."

Bei den letzten Sätzen war an der offenstehenden Tür des Hauptquartiers d'Artagnan erschienen, der erst hatte eintreten wollen, doch nun, da er Rochefort gesehen hatte, an der doppelflügeligen Tür stehenblieb. Niemand bemerkte ihn.

„Aber Ihr wart doch eben beim Hauptmann…"

Rochefort verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel. „Der Hauptmann und ich haben uns nur über die Strafe unterhalten, die ich seiner Meinung nach bekommen muss. Etwas anderes hat er mir nicht mitgeteilt."

Etwas unangenehm berührt sahen sich die Musketiere verstohlen an. Sie schätzten den Ton nicht, in dem Rochefort von ihrem geliebten Kapitän sprach- doch andererseits dünkte es ihnen etwas hart, dass er noch einmal dafür büßen musste, dass er sich geschlagen hatte, da er doch schon durch den Verlust des linken Auges genug geschädigt war. D'Artagnan war von allen Strafen befreit worden, nachdem er das Mordkomplott hatte aufdecken können, wie sie an diesem Morgen beim Appell erfahren hatten.

Aramis räusperte sich etwas verlegen. „Tja, nun, da Ihr es offensichtlich noch nicht wisst… Es gab ein Mordkomplott gegen den König und d'Artagnan hat es aufgeklärt und zu verhindern gewusst."

Rochefort zuckte deutlich sichtbar zusammen. „Was?" fragte er heiser. „D'Artagnan…? Er hat es aufgeklärt? Wann? Warum?"

„An dem Tag, als Ihr Euch mit ihm geschlagen habt…" Aramis sah verwundert in Rocheforts Gesicht, das noch blasser als vorher wirkte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Rochefort schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es nicht fassen und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Doch ohne dass dies geschah, wandte er sich plötzlich um und lief an den anderen vorbei rasch nach draußen, wo er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Er war eben im Begriff, die Treppe herunterzusteigen, als ihn eine Stimme zusammenfahren ließ.

„Wohin so eilig?" D'Artagnan, der rasch beiseite getreten war, als er Rochefort hatte zum Ausgang kommen sehen, lehnte an der Mauer, den Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Auf dem Treppenabsatz drehte Rochefort sich um und sah sich seinem Feind gegenüber.

Dieser löste sich von der Wand um an ihn heranzutreten und packte ihn grob am Ärmel.

„Lasst Euch einmal ansehen, Monsieur Einauge." Beinahe genüsslich ließ d'Artagnan seinen Blick auf Rocheforts blassen Gesicht ruhen. Dieser sah zur Seite. D'Artagnan trat noch näher an Rochefort heran, ohne ihn loszulassen. „Ihr bedauert wohl sehr, dass Ihr zu lange ohnmächtig wart, um mich daran zu hindern, das Komplott aufzudecken…" sagte er sehr leise und den Mund nahe an Rocheforts Ohr. „Wisst Ihr, was ich glaube, Rochefort? Dass Ihr an dem Komplott gar nicht so unschuldig seid-" Rochefort starrte d'Artagnan entsetzt an, ohne ein Wort hervor zu bringen.

„Seht Ihr", fuhr der Leibwächter Seiner Majestät fort, „ich habe Euch nie für so königstreu gehalten, wie Ihr immer wieder betont habt. Eure Überraschung da drin lässt einem fast die Überzeugung aufkommen, dass Ihr bedauert, dass es mit dem Komplott nicht so recht gelungen ist."

Rochefort schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wolle er abstreiten, was d'Artagnan sagte, doch dieser packte ihn am Kinn und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Ich wusste immer", sagte er wieder mit gedämpfter Stimme, „das mein Misstrauen gegen Euch gerechtfertigt ist. Leider habe ich unseren Hauptmann nie davon überzeugen können." Abrupt ließ er ihn los und riss ihm ohne Vorwarnung die Musketieruniform vom Leib. „Ihr seid ein Verräter und ein erbärmlicher Edelmann!" Mit diesen Worten knüllte er die Uniform zusammen und stopfte sie Rochefort in die Hände, der unbewusst nach dem Stoff griff, aber noch immer kein Wort hervorbrachte und nur fassungslos d'Artagnan ansah.

„Und sowas will Musketier sein", sagte d'Artagnan verächtlich. Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und öffnete die Tür zum Hauptquartier, um in den Saal einzutreten.

Rochefort blieb für einen Moment bewegungslos auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und ging dann langsam, wie betäubt nach unten zu den Ställen, um nach Hause zu reiten.

* * *

Zur Nachtzeit gab es in Paris nicht viele Menschen, die sich noch draußen aufhielten. Die Stadt an der Seine war bei Nacht ein gefährlicher Ort, und viele der engen Straßen und Gassen boten Versteckmöglichkeiten für die vielen Beutel- oder Halsabschneider, die sich bei Tage wohl auf dem „Hof der Wunder" verborgen hielten. Wer also spätabends seine schützende Wohnung verließ, musste dazu gute Gründe haben.

Monsieur de Jounieux hatte solch einen Grund. Ein Auftrag Seiner Eminenz schickte ihn in eine Pariser Gegend, die nicht unbedingt zu den beliebtesten zählte, und dort in das Wirtshaus „Zum Goldenen Apfel". Der Edelmann, mit Degen, Dolch und Pistole bewaffnet, erreichte unter ständigen Umsehen unbeschadet dieses Gasthaus, das ebenfalls nicht eben den besten Ruf genoss. Vor der Tür blieb er einen Moment stehen, sah die vollkommen dunkle Straße auf und ab, seufzte unterdrückt, rückte sein Wams zurecht und ging rasch, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen glaubte, hinein. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und der Agent kniff die Augen zusammen. Eine Dunstwolke von Bier und Männerschweiß schlug ihm entgegen. Es war sehr voll, stickig und verräuchert und Monsieur de Jounieux stellte fest, dass sich anscheinend vor allem Arbeiter hier aufhielten und den Tag mit Strömen von Bier, Wein und Schnaps beendeten. Überall vor sich sah der Edelmann Männerleiber, die entweder krumm auf Stühlen hockten oder sich miteinander prügelten oder am Schanktisch lehnten. Jemand stieß ihn von der Seite her an und er erblickte ein Mädchen mit wirrem Haar und einem schmutzigen Gesicht. Das Mädchen ergriff seinen Arm. „Kommt mit mir, Monsieur", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und schmiegte sich an ihn. Durch den dünnen Stoff fühlte der Edelmann den abgemagerten Körper der jungen Frau und ein Schaudern ergriff ihn. „Lasst Euch treiben!", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und versuchte, ihn fort zu ziehen.

„Nein!" Abwehrend schüttelte Jouonieux den Kopf und riss sich los. Er fühlte sich wie in einem alles verschlingenden Sog und ging rasch vorwärts, an Männern vorbei, die unwillig knurrten oder versuchten, ihn fest zu halten, weil sie sich von ihm beleidigt fühlten, wenn er sie versehentlich berührte. Als sich der Edelmann durch ein paar Männer hindurch schieben musste, fühlte er sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, da entsetzlicher Geruch von ihnen ausging. Doch endlich kam er in den hinteren Teil des Schankraumes und das Gedränge war nicht mehr allzu heftig. Hinter ihm begann einer der Männer grölend zu singen, während die anderen anfingen, in die Hände zu klatschen. Monsieur de Jounieux sah sich um. An den Tischen hier saßen vor allem kartenspielende Männer, nur in einer Ecke sangen zwei Männer an einem Tisch, wo auch eine junge Frau saßen. Keiner der Männer sah nach dem aus, den Monsieur de Jounieux zu suchen beauftragt war und er fragte sich schon, ob er umkehren sollte. Immerhin suchte er keinen Arbeiter, sondern einen Musketier, doch eine blaue Uniform sah er nirgends. Er wollte sich schon wieder umwenden, als er an der Seite einen Mann bemerkte, der auf einer Bank an der Wand vor einem Tisch saß. Monsieur de Jounieux blinzelte und versuchte, den Mann besser zu erkennen. Eine Uniform sah er nicht, aber der Edelmann hatte dunkle Haare und anscheinend auch eine Augenklappe. Zögernd ging der Agent des Kardinals näher heran, um mehr Einzelheiten erkennen zu können. Der Mann auf der Bank sah nicht auf, sondern starrte nur in einen Becher vor sich, der mit Wein gefüllt war. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Weinflasche, die nur noch zu etwa einem Drittel gefüllt war.

Monsieur de Jounieux ging auf den Tisch zu und blieb dann davor stehen. „Ist es erlaubt, hier Platz zu nehmen?", fragte er laut, um das Gegröle hinter sich zu übertönen.Nach einem Moment sah der Mann auf und starrte den Agenten vollkommen gleichgültig an. Dann nickte er zu dem Stuhl an der linken Tischseite und stellte die Weinflasche beiseite. Monsieur de Jounieux ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder, nachdem er sich mit einem kurzen Blick überzeugt hatte, dass dieser einigermaßen sauber war. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den Mann, der immer noch zusammengesunken am Tisch saß, nun allerdings langsam den Becher in der Hand drehte. Neben ihm auf der Bank lag ein schwarzer Hut und am Tisch lehnte ein Degen. Hinter dem Hut erkannte Jounieux ein unförmiges, blaues Stoffbündel. Er lächelte erfreut und bewunderte den Scharfsinn des Kardinals.

„Ihr seid Musketier?" fragte er. Ruckartig hob der Mann den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an.

Jounieux nickte zu dem zusammengeknüllten Stoff hin. „Ist es nicht Eure Uniform?", fragte er scheinbar erstaunt.

Der schon halb Betrunkene hob seinen Becher und murmelte, bevor er ihn an die Lippen setzte, ein undeutliches „Doch".

„Gefährliche Arbeit, oder?", fragte Monsieur de Jounieux.

Der Musketier schnaubte verächtlich.

Jounieux ließ sich durch die abweisenden Reaktionen nicht einschüchtern. „Darf ich Euch einladen?"

Vorsichtig stellte der Musketier den Becher ab und sah den Edelmann prüfend an, als wolle er ergründen, was dieser vorhatte. Jounieux deutete ein schwaches Lächeln an und sagte: „Wenn es Euch sehr lästig ist, setze ich mich woanders hin. Aber ich dachte, es trinkt sich allein vielleicht schlecht."

Der Musketier zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. Jounieux machte einem der Mädchen ein Zeichen und dieses brachte schnell zwei Flaschen Wein und einen Becher für ihn.

Monsieur de Jounieux goss dem Musketier und sich selbst ein und hob dann seinen Becher. „Mein Name ist Albert de Jounieux."

„Comte de Rochefort", antwortete der Musketier kurz und stieß mit ihm an. Jounieux nickte wieder zufrieden.

„Wie ist es so, Musketier zu sein? Anstrengend?" Der Agent wusste, worauf es für ihn ankam. Seine Aufgabe war, herauszufinden, was dieser Musketier für ein Mensch war, seine Schwachstellen, seine Stärken. Und so ließ er kaum den Blick von seinem Gegenüber.

Rochefort schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber gefährlich, oder?" Der Edelmann suchte den Blick des Musketiers und dieser sah tatsächlich auf. Monsieur de Jounieux musterte die Augenklappe. Rochefort verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ein Unfall", sagte er heiser.

„Kein Duell?"

„Doch…"

Monsieur de Jounieux bemerkte trotz des schlechten Lichtes die noch frische Narbe unter der Augenklappe. Da jedoch der Musketier nicht gewillt zu sein schien, die Unterhaltung von sich aus in Gang zu halten, zuckte Monsieur de Jounieux die Schultern und zog eine Pfeife hervor, die er stopfte und mithilfe einer Kerze, die auf dem Nebentisch stand, in Brand setzte. Er rauchte eine Weile still vor sich hin, während Rochefort sich erneut mit leicht zitternder Hand eingoss und langsam den Becher leerte.

„Habt Ihr von dem Mordkomplkott gehört?", fragte Monsieur de Jounieux plötzlich. Rochefort zuckte zusammen.

„Schlimme Sache, nicht wahr? Seine Majestät kann von Glück sagen, dass er es überlebt hat. Man sagt, ein Musketier habe ihm das Leben gerettet?"

Rochefort nickte wieder, bemühte sich aber dieses Mal um eine längere Antwort. „Ein Musketier hat von dem Mordkomplott erfahren und konnte es verhindern", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Und man ist stolz auf den Kameraden?"

Rochefort schnaubte. „Ich hatte kaum mit ihm zu tun. Er ist nicht eben… Wir waren nicht ‚befreundet' oder so etwas."

„Man sagt doch, bei den Musketieren sind alle miteinander befreundet?"

„Sagt man das?", fragte Rochefort spöttisch zurück. „Wie überall gibt es auch bei uns Reibereien. Nicht jeder ist mit jedem befreundet."

„Aber ‚Einer für alle und alle für einen' gilt doch immer, nicht wahr?"

„Nun ja, fast immer…" Rochefort griff erneut nach der Flasche.

Monsieur de Jounieux tat, als überhöre er dies. „Solche Kameradschaft ist löblich. Wird der Held nicht gefeiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Monsieur."

„Ich hätte gedacht, Ihr wartet hier auf Eure Kameraden."

„Kaum einer der Musketiere kommt hierher."

Monsieur de Jounieux schwieg einen Moment. Rochefort atmete tief durch und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. Der Agent hörte jetzt wieder mehr auf den Lärm in dem Gasthaus, die Stimmung wurde äußerst feuchtfröhlich. An dem Tisch mit den zwei Männern und der Frau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schankraumes begann der eine Mann, auf einer Laute zu spielen und mit sehr wohlklingender Stimme zu singen. Ein Mann weiter vorn bedrängte eines der Mädchen, die den Wein an die Tische brachten, doch dieses wusste sich recht gekonnt zur Wehr zu setzen. Der Mann ließ schließlich von ihr ab und sie kam an den Tisch von Monsieur de Jounieux und Rochefort und beugte sich zu den beiden Männern vor. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare, die ihr offen über den ganzen Rücken fielen. „Noch Wein?", fragte sie laut, um den Lärm der Männer im vorderen Teil des Schankraumes zu übertönen.

Monsieur de Jounieux nickte und sie nahm die bereits leere Weinflasche vor Rochefort mit. Dieser sah nicht einmal auf. Monsieur de Jounieux nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife, um sie wieder zum Brennen zu kriegen und stieß den Rauch genüsslich aus. Rochefort wedelte kurz mit der Hand, als wolle er den Rauch verscheuchen.

„Stört es Euch?" Monsieur de Jounieux machte Anstalten, die Pfeife zu löschen.

„Nein, nein. Es macht mir nichts aus." Rochefort räusperte sich.

Das Mädchen kam erneut und stellte den Wein vor ihm ab. Rochefort schob ihr ein Geldstück in die Hand und sah ihr einen Moment hinterher, als sie ging. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings wieder dem Wein zu.

„Ein hübsches Ding, nicht?", fragte Monsieur de Jounieux, dem nichts davon entgangen war.

Rochefort lächelte schwach, antwortete aber nicht, sondern sank wieder etwas in sich zusammen.

Dem Agenten des Kardinals fiel deutlich auf, dass der Wein dem Musketier inzwischen einigermaßen zusetzte, er konnte sich kaum mehr aufrecht halten.

„Hat Seine Majestät es den Musketieren gedankt, dass sie ihn gerettet haben?"

„Es gab eine Solderhöhung", antwortete Rochefort sehr langsam und deutlich.

Monsieur de Jounieux goss sich wieder Wein ein und hob den Becher. „Hoffen wir, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt. Lang lebe der König!"

Rochefort zögerte einen kleinen Moment, hob dann jedoch ebenfalls seinen Becher. „Lang lebe der König." Sie tranken beide einen Schluck und Rochefort wischte sich über den Mund.

„Ihr seid schon lange Musketier?"

„Seit mehreren Jahren."

„Wird der Dienst nicht eintönig? Jahrelang das Gleiche?"

„Nicht, wenn es das ist, was man sich immer gewünscht hat."

„Aber wollt Ihr nicht Leutnant oder gar Hauptmann werden?"

Rochefort schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Das ist wohl nicht mehr möglich."

„Warum nicht?" Monsieur de Jounieux bemühte sich, vollkommen gelassen zu bleiben. Jetzt wurde dieses Gespräch für ihn interessant.

Bei dem Musketier tat der Wein seine Wirkung, sodass er sich recht gesprächig zeigte. „Ich hatte ein Duell mit einem Musketier. Eben mit dem Musketier, der den König vor dem Attentat bewahrt hat."

„Oh", sagte Jounieux und zeigte einige Betroffenheit. „Und wann?"

„Vor kurzem", antwortete Rochefort, wobei seine Stimme durch den Weingenuss immer heiserer wurde. „Das macht natürlich einen schlechten Eindruck. Als ob ich den Musketier umbringen wollte, der den König gerettet hat." Er lachte höhnisch auf, als sei dies ein komischer Umstand.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt könnte ich die ganze Welt umbringen, Monsieur", antwortete Rochefort hart und mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Und zu allererst diesen Musketier, der mir das hier beigebracht hat." Er strich sich über die Augenklappe.

Tja, dachte Monsieur de Jounieux. Das nennt man dann wohl eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände.

„Und, werdet Ihr es tun?"

„Ihn umbringen? Wer weiß…"

An einem Nebentisch fiel ein Mann von seinem Stuhl zu Boden. Ein anderer beugte sich zu ihm herunter und half ihm wieder auf, um ihn aus dem Gasthaus zu tragen. Die anderen Männer in der Nähe bemerkten es kaum.

„Weiß der König davon? Von Euch? Und von dem Duell?"

„Seine Majestät hat andere Dinge zu erledigen. Außerdem ist das Sache der Kompanie. Und ich werde dem König immer dienen." Wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte setze Rochefort das Glas an die Lippen. Als sei ihm ein Gedanke gekommen, sah er danach Monsieur de Jounieux an. „Für wen arbeitet Ihr eigentlich?"

„Für den König, wie wir alle", sagte Jounieux lächelnd. „Mein direkter Herr ist allerdings nicht der König, sondern jemand anders. So etwa, wie Ihr ja auch ein Untergebener Monsieur de Trévilles seid."

Rochefort nickte. „Und, seid Ihr zufrieden?"

„Ich bin sehr glücklich. Bei meinem Herrn kann jeder das leisten, was er wirklich kann."

Der Musketier sah gedankenverloren vor sich hin und sagte plötzlich wieder sehr langsam: „Vergesst, was ich vorhin über meinen Kameraden gesagt habe. Es ist nicht richtig gewesen."

Monsieur de Jounieux lächelte noch immer. „Es kommt oft vor, dass Dinge geschehen, die man gar nicht wollte oder man Dinge sagt, die man hinterher bereut. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich alles vergessen. Abe ich hoffe, dass Ihr nicht vergesst, was ich Euch gesagt habe."

Rochefort sah ihn erstaunt an, trank den Becher leer und griff mit noch immer zitternden Händen nach der Weinflasche. Monsieur de Jounieux war ihm beim Einschenken behilflich und beobachtete, wie der Musketier das Glas seltsam lässig ansetzte, es fallen ließ und dann langsam vornüber kippte.

Mit leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich der Edelmann und klopfte seine Pfeife aus. „Soldaten…", murmelte er leise. „Heda, Wirt!", rief er dann in Richtung Schanktisch, wo ein junger Mann Gläser polierte. „ Bringt diesen Mann irgendwohin, wo er seinen Rausch ausschlafen kann. Und weckt ihn morgen pünktlich, er muss zum Dienst."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Monsieur de Jounieux, nachdem er selbst die Rechnung bezahlt hatte, hochzufrieden mit sich selbst und dem erfüllten Auftrag den „Goldenen Apfel".


	7. Lang lebe der König

Lang lebe der König

_Juhu, ich habs geschafft und das siebte Kapitel ist da! Niemand kann sich vorstellen, was ich für Angst vor diesem Kapitel hatte, aber jetzt isses endlich fertig._

_Jetzt noch die Grüße und Danksagungen, die ich ja öfter mal vergesse… _

_Danke an meine Schwester fürs Betalesen und Kritisieren. (Zitat. „Man merkt, dass du schon lange nichts mehr geschrieben hast!") _

_Danke an Maren für alles. +gg+ Dafür, dass man sich mit dir tolle Mails schreiben kann, dafür, dass du immer willst, dass ich weiterschreibe und so weiter und so fort. Hoffentlich liest du das noch, bevor wir uns heute Abend treffen! _

_Ich grüße außerdem die liebe Kathi, die das bestimmt auch noch lesen wird und natürlich auch Kristin, von der ich mich in der Schule nicht richtig verabschieden konnte. Ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass du das neue Kapitel liest. Aber das ist ja nicht sooo schlimm +wein+._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich freue mich über Reviews!_

Einen Tag nach Monsieur Jounieux' Besuch im „Goldenen Apfel" wartete der Agent am Pont-neuf nervös auf zwei weitere Agenten. Es schlug gerade zehn Uhr abends, die verabredete Zeit und es war bereits völlig dunkel. Doch es war noch niemand in Sicht. Jounieux trat aus dem Schatten der steinernen Figur hervor, die die Brücke wahrscheinlich bewachen sollte, und sah die Straße auf und ab. Er konnte auch einen sich bewegenden dunklen Schatten ausmachen und wich rasch zurück. Doch seine Sorge war unnötig, nur Augenblicke später tauchte einer der Erwarteten vor ihm auf, Monsieur Debray, ehemaliger Page im Dienste der Königinmutter. Seitdem sie verbannt war, arbeitete Debray für den Kardinal und gehörte zu den geschicktesten und umsichtigsten Agenten. Er war untersetzt und vierschrötig, mit einem kantigen, blassen Gesicht.

Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich stumm mit einem Handschlag und dann lehnte sich Debray gegen einen Brückenpfeiler. Monsieur de Jounieux hingegen gelang es kaum, seine Unruhe zu verbergen. Immer wieder ging er hastig auf und ab und zählte die Minuten.

„Er wird sicherlich gleich kommen", sagte Debray still nach einer Weile.

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Jounieux gereizt. „Was ist, wenn er abgesprungen ist? Das wäre fatal, das wisst Ihr so gut wie ich."

„Er steckt zu tief in der Angelegenheit. Und es hat nie den Anschein gehabt, als sei ihm das-"

„Still! Es kommt jemand!"

Die beiden Männer drückten sich an den steinernen Sockel der Figur. Über den Pont-neuf eilte ein schlanker Mann. Fast bei ihnen angekommen, verhielt er den Schritt und ging nur noch zögernd vorwärts, sich dabei immer wieder umsehend. Schließlich pfiff er leise.

Monsieur de Jounieux trat hervor. „Scht!", zischte er. „Seid Ihr verrückt, solchen Lärm zu machen?"

„Pardon", erwiderte der Angekommene mit spöttischem Tonfall. „Aber da ich Euch nicht gesehen habe und trotzdem ahnte, dass Ihr hier seid, musste ich mich ja irgendwie erkenntlich machen."

„Ihr seid zu spät! Und das könnte uns in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Lasst das jetzt", fuhr Debray dazwischen. „Es nützt nichts mehr, darüber zu streiten, lasst uns lieber losgehen."

Sie wandten sich zum Gehen und Debray und Jounieux zogen dabei Masken über das Gesicht. Der zuletzt Gekommene, Monsieur Albert, hatte sein Gesicht schon vorher bedeckt und hatte zusätzlich noch eine Kapuze über den Kopf und das halbe Gesicht gezogen.

Sie eilten auf leisen Sohlen in Richtung Louvre. Die Stiefel hatten sie heute zu Hause gelassen und trugen stattdessen flache Lederschuhe, in denen sie sich alle etwas unbehaglich fühlten. Doch im Moment leisteten sie ihnen gute Dienste.

Es war nicht weit bis zum Louvre und auf den des Nachts ohnehin menschenleeren Straßen kamen sie gut vorwärts. Am Louvre angekommen öffnete Monsieur Debray eine unauffällige Tür – eine der unzähligen Geheimtüren, die in den Louvre hineinführten. Hinter der Tür begann gleich eine Treppe, die sie hinunterstiegen. Sie gelangten in ein düsteres Kellergewölbe, das augenscheinlich völlig leer war. Ein paar Ratten huschten davon. Die drei Männer fassten sich an den Händen und Monsieur Debray musste die anderen beiden führen. da er seit seinen Pagendiensten mit den Gängen des Louvre sehr vertraut war.

Nach einiger Zeit gelangten sie an eine Tür, die sich leicht öffnen ließ, da der Riegel auf ihrer Seite angebracht war. Und danach (Dann) mussten sie wieder ein Gewölbe durchqueren und eine enge Treppe hochsteigen. Oben kamen sie in einen leeren Gang mit Fenstern, aus denen heraus man die Seine sehen konnte. Debray nickte seinen beiden Mitagenten zu und sie konnten sich loslassen. Hintereinander eilten sie durch den Gang und dann führte Debray sie durch einen Wirrwarr von Gängen und Treppen, so dass die beiden anderen fast die Orientierung verloren.

Monsieur de Jounieux kam es vor, als irrten sie schon seit Stunden durch das Palais, als Debray vor einer Tür hielt und leise sagte: „Durch diese Tür gelangt man in einen Gang, der rechts lang zu dem Schlafzimmer des Königs führt. Seid Ihr bereit?"

„Werden auch keine Leute mehr unterwegs sein?", fragte Albert besorgt.

„Nein. Seine Eminenz meinte, dass sich der König gegen halb elf Uhr meist zurückzieht und das ist schon längst vorüber. Und zu hören ist auch nichts mehr."

Sie schwiegen alle einen Moment – einerseits, um zu lauschen, andererseits, um sich zu sammeln für das, was sie vorhatten. Von jetzt an war vor allem Lautlosigkeit wichtig.

„Bereit?", fragte Debray noch einmal.

Sie nickten stumm. Debray trat vor und öffnete leise die Tür. Der Gang war tatsächlich menschenleer, wie der Agent nach einem raschen Blick feststellte. Er machte Monsieur Albert ein Zeichen, der noch einmal tief Luft holte und dann heraustrat.

„Ihr wisst, was Ihr zu tun habt!", hauchte Monsieur de Jounieux und drückte ihm die Hand. „Viel Glück. Wir beeilen uns."

Sie zogen die Tür von innen zu und Albert fand sich allein in dem Gang wieder.

Er entledigte sich seiner Kapuze und zog auch das schwarze Hemd aus. Darunter kam ein weißes Hemd zum Vorschein. Als er dann die Maske vom Kopf zog, zeigte sich, dass er ein überraschend schönes Gesicht hatte, mit großen, fast zärtlich blickenden Augen. Die Haare waren blond und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Vergewissernd fuhr die behandschuhte Hand noch einmal über die Brust. Das Korsett, das er darunter trug, diente nicht der Schönheit, sondern war pure Notwendigkeit. Es hielt das Messer, das das Mordwerkzeug für den bedauernswerten Diener darstellen sollte – des Dieners, der sehnsüchtig im Vorzimmer des Königs auf den blonden Mann wartete. Auch er würde sterben müssen.Monsieur Albert zog einen kleinen Spiegel hervor und probierte ein Lächeln. Er war sehr angespannt und hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, das zärtliche Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, das den Diener fast verrückt gemacht hatte. Jetzt würde das alles endlich ein Ende haben.

Albert ging leise ein paar Schritte zurück, um dann in normaler Lautstärke auf das Vorzimmer zuzugehen. Seine schwarze Tarnkleidung lag im Gang und er hoffte sehr, dass niemand vorbeikam. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie zu verstecken. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und blickte hinein. Alles war perfekt – der Diener, Antoine mit Namen saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Tür und blickte auf, als er ihn sah. Albert fragte sich, ob die anderen beiden schon an der Geheimtür waren, und schenkte dem Diener ein Lächeln. Dieser erhob sich mit weichen Knien. Albert ging rasch auf ihn zu und fasste seine Hände.

„Lieber Freund", schnurrte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", hauchte der arme Mann.

„Und der König?" Albert gelang es nun doch kaum, die Erregung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen – allerdings hatte diese Erregung andere Gründe als der Diener ahnte.

„Er ist mit seiner Leibwache drinnen." Antoine machte eine Kopfbewegung zu der Tür hinter sich. „Ihr könnt sofort zu ihm."

„Sehr gut. Ihr wisst, dass es notwendig ist für den Frieden meines Landes, dass ich in aller Heimlichkeit zu Seiner Majestät gehe. Ihr habt zu niemandem davon gesprochen?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht."

„Ich danke Euch. Sobald ich alles geklärt habe, komme ich wieder." Albert strich dem Mann über die Wange und hasste sich selbst dafür und gab seiner Stimme den schmeichelnden Ton, den Antoine so liebte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir ersparen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie in diese Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen. Ich wünschte, du könntest sicher sein."

Der Diener vor ihm sah ihm in die Augen und dann auf die Lippen. „Ich preise Gott, dass du es tatest. Sonst hätte ich dich nie kennen gelernt."

Albert lächelte sein Lächeln auf vollendete Weise. Dann ließ er sanft die Hände des Dieners los und trat an ihm vorbei zur Tür, die zum Schlafgemach des Königs führte. Kurz davor hielt er inne und wandte sich noch einmal nach Antoine um, der mit hängenden Armen im Zimmer stand.

Als würde er zu ihm hingezogen, kehrte Albert noch einmal um und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Antoine errötete heftig, als er die Hand des schönen Mannes an seiner Brust fühlte, doch Albert wollte vermeiden, dass der Diener das Korsett spürte. Während er sein Gesicht dem des Dieners näherte, und ihm mit der linken Hand ablenkend über die Haare strich, holte er das Stilett raus. Der Diener bemerkte es nicht, er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Schweigend stach Albert zu, direkt ins Herz und presste seinem Opfer die Hand auf den Mund, damit kein Laut herausfuhr. Mit starrem Blick sackte der Diener zur Erde.

Albert packte ihn unter den Armen und schleifte ihn zur Tür des königlichen Schlafgemachs. Dann öffnete er die Tür, die wie verabredet unverschlossen war und keuchte: „Helft mir, Messieurs, er ist- Helft!"

Der König im Zimmer, der an einem Tisch gesessen hatte, sprang auf. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?"

Auch der andere Mann, der weiter hinten gestanden hatte, erhob sich rasch und zog seinen Degen. Albert erkannte die Musketieruniform und wusste, dass er d'Artagnan vor sich hatte. Er schloss rasch die Tür, nachdem er den Leichnam hineingezogen hatte mit einer Kraft, die man dem jungen Mann kaum zugetraut hätte. „Er ist tot", keuchte er. „Hab ihn – da draußen gefunden."

D'Artagnan kam argwöhnisch näher, sich dabei schützend vor den König stellend. „Wie kommt Ihr in das Zimmer?"

Albert brach der Schweiß aus. Die anderen beiden sollten schon längst da sein. Wenn sie sich nur beeilten.

„Durch die Tür", erwiderte er, da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

In dem Moment wirbelte d'Artagnan herum, dabei den König ungeschützt lassend. Hinter ihm hatte sich die Tapetentür in ihren Angeln gedreht und die beiden Kumpane Alberts traten mit dem Degen in der Hand ein.

„Eine Falle!", rief der König. „Schlagt Alarm!"

Albert packte den König von hinten und hielt ihm die Hand auf den Mund. Henri IV. wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften und der junge Mann wurde kaum mit ihm fertig.

Währenddessen stürzte d'Artagnan nach vorn, um es mit den anderen beiden aufzunehmen. Dabei versuchte er, die anderen Bewohner des Louvre aufmerksam zu machen, indem er Stühle umwarf oder Vasen herunterstieß. Wann immer er genügend Luft hatte, rief her: „Hierher, zum König!" Er war ein guter Fechter und den beiden fast überlegen. Doch die beiden Agenten waren ebenfalls in der Fechtkunst nicht ungeübt und zu zweien konnten sie es immerhin mit ihm aufnehmen. Sie drängten ihn immer wieder gegen die Wand, während der Musketier bestrebt war, den König zu schützen. Dieser versuchte noch immer, sich seines Feindes zu erwehren. Im Handgemenge gelang es schließlich Monsieur de Jounieux, d'Artagnan mit dem Degenknauf am Kopf zu treffen. Dieser ging zu Boden.

Der Agent bückte sich rasch und spähte ihm ins Gesicht. „Ohnmächtig", verkündete er. „Um ihn kümmern wir uns später."

Er erhob sich und ging zum König, der sich immer noch wehrte. „Es bringt nichts mehr, Sire", sagte Jounieux mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Es ist vorbei für Euch, versteht Ihr?"

„Redet nicht lange", fauchte Albert hinter Seiner Majestät, der ihn kaum noch halten konnte. „Tötet ihn und dann lasst uns verschwinden."

Auf dem Gang hörten sie Schritte.

„Beeilt Euch!"

Jounieux bedauerte, die Prozedur nicht länger auskosten zu können und zog seinen Degen.

„Der König ist tot", sagte er. „Lang lebe der König."

Dann stach er zu.

„Gut", sagte der Agent dann, ohne Henri IV. noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Dann ist er jetzt dran." Und er wollte zu dem am Boden liegenden d'Artagnan hinübergehen.

„Wartet", sagte Albert nervös. „Hört Ihr nicht?"

Sie erstarrten alle und blickten zur Tür. Im Vorzimmer wurden Schritte laut und sie hörten Stimmengewirr.

„Habt Ihr es auch gehört", fragte draußen eine Männerstimme. „Es gab Lärm hier."

„Mir ist, als hätte ich jemanden rufen hören", hörten die drei Männer eine hohe Fistelstimme sagen und dann den spitzen Schrei einer Frau. „Da ist Blut auf dem Teppich!"

„Weg hier!", rief Jounieux. Sie sprangen zur Geheimtür, die just in dem Moment zufiel, als sich die Tür zum Vorzimmer öffnete.

Die Mörder waren entkommen und im Zimmer wurde es unruhig. Die Frau begann wieder zu schreien.


End file.
